Ouroboros
by Evanescent-Penumbra
Summary: Harry is sent to the US to live with his mother's cousin Charlie Swan after the war. Because he's Harry, he has to attract the attention of the local vampires, one of which is more interested than he should be. Harry also has to learn how to live with a family that cares about him, learn how to fit in at a muggle high school, and fight something more dangerous than vampires. Slash.
1. Of Aurors and Airplanes

**A/N: Hello all, I'm Kastor and this is my first fanfic on this site. It was actually originally going to be written by someone else, but she gave up on it and allowed me to take over. So the first few chapters were written using her notes. From there the ideas will be mine. Um, yeah I guess that's it for me. Oh and it won't follow the Twilight plot line incredibly closely so I'm sorry if that bothers you, but there should be a few parallels. Um, tbh I'm not a huge fan of the Twilight series, but I do like the characters. **

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and torture, slash (EC/HP)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. The belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Myers respectively. **

* * *

Harry nearly choked on the water he had been about to swallow.

"What?" The auror that was gazing at him from behind a large mahogany desk raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Harry was immediately reminded of Malfoy senior, and he had to hold back a snarky comment.

"I said, that because Dumbledore is dead and your uncle refuses to take you back, you are going to have to move to America and stay with your mother's cousin, Charlie Swan."

"B-but," Harry stuttered, finding the still raised eyebrow increasingly annoying. He wanted to burn it off and watch the blonde man's face as he did so. "Why can't I stay here? In the Wizarding World?"

The blonde man's blue eyes crinkled in amusement, and Harry felt the almost uncontrollable urge to smack him. He had been grieving over the loss of Fred, Remus, Tonks and the others lost in the battle that had ended only two days prior, when he was yanked away by Mr. Weasley, who insisted that he was needed at the Ministry.

"Because you are a minor, and since you have living relatives, we are obligated to send you there until you either reach age 17. Or all of the rogue Death Eaters are gathered and sent to Azkaban. Whichever comes first." The man said. Harry scowled, but he wasn't about to argue. He was too tired to bother and knew a losing battle when he saw one.

He let out and irritated, breathy sigh before looking the man in the eyes once more, "Fine. When am I leaving?" Normally he would've put up more of a fight. Normally he would have been yelling at the moron that it wouldn't make a difference if he were to stay or go. He had freaking fought Voldemort and they thought he couldn't handle Death Eaters. But he was tired, and he found that he just really couldn't bring himself to care too much about it. Once he was 17 they couldn't stop him from leaving anyway, regardless of whether all of the Death Eater's were captured or not. Maybe a brief change in scenery would do him good.

"Hold up there, hot shot." The man seemed proud of himself for using a muggle colloquialism. It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow. The man ignored it and continued on, "There are some things I need to tell you before that. The first is, you will be attending a muggle high school. Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella, who will also be moving in shortly before you do, do not know about magic and so you have to blend in. You will need to catch up on six years worth of muggle education in the two weeks you have left in the Wizarding World, which means that you will have to do a lot of reading."

Harry looked like he was about to protest at the ridiculous task, but the man continued before the boy could even start. "Which is why we will be giving you memory charms. However, you can only use them once every few hours so you need to plan it out well. A muggle-born ministry tutor will help you."

Harry nodded slowly, taking in the large amount of information. "What about all of the books and stuff?"

"They will be provided by the tutor. Your first meeting with her is at your house at Grimmauld Place tomorrow morning at 8. Oh, and there are plenty of Potters in America, but not that many Harry Potter's. We request that you go by your given name, Hadrian. It's not unknown information, but it's certainly not broadcasted everywhere either." Harry nodded at the man again, before he was ushered out of the room and towards Mr. Weasley who was waiting for him outside.

Harry briefly explained everything he had been told by the auror to the older wizard, who nodded sadly at the knowledge that Harry would be leaving them for an undetermined amount of time.

"Well then, since I doubt you will be seeing much of anybody aside from that new tutor of yours for the next two weeks, you should probably tell Ron and Hermione about this now. Ginny as well, of course." Harry nodded and allowed the older man to apparate them back to the Burrow, where Hermione and Ron were sitting somberly on the couch.

"So," Hermione said, looking up at Harry and Arthur arrived, "what did they want Harry?" Harry looked down at his feet allowing his black hair to fall into his eyes. When he looked up, the tears from all of the overwhelming events of the past few days bubbled up. "Oh Harry," Hermione cooed, getting to her feet and hugging her friend. Ron got up too, and saw his dad smile and go upstairs, allowing the teenagers alone time.

Harry pulled out of the hug and walked over to the couch where his friends had been sitting before, and plopped down. He smiled and had to hold back a laugh when Ron grumbled about getting up for nothing.

"They want me to go to America." Harry finally said, rather bluntly. He decided Band-Aid style would work better than 'Dumbledore style'.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, slack-jawed as she stared into the serious emerald eyes of her best friend.

"And change my name. And live with people I've never met before, but am some how related to." Harry said, wiping his still moist eyes with his sleeve.

"Why, mate?" Ron asked, a feeling of panic growing in his chest. Was Harry in trouble again? And what would they do without him?

"I'm a minor with no magical guardian, but I've got muggle ones. They also want me out of the way for when they round up the Death Eaters." Harry said, sighing.

"I'm sure it's to keep you out of danger, Harry, not out of the way." Hermione comforted. Lord knows Harry needed it. He'd barely had time to grieve after the Tri-Wizard tournament when Dumbledore whisked him off for private training in order to destroy Voldemort more efficiently. Hermione and Ron had barely seen Harry all of 5th year. When they did see him again near the end of the school year he looked stronger physically, but he looked hollow with a tinge of sadness when his mask dropped. Luckily, by the beginning of their 6th year some of that had been lifted as they started on the hunt for Horcruxes. And then the battle came, and Harry won. Now he was being whisked off again, against his will, to somewhere he had never been before."I'm sure there's a way that you can stay here. Maybe if you just lived in the muggle world for a bi-"

"It's fine. I mean maybe I do just need to get away for awhile. Besides I've always kind of wanted to see America" Harry smiled at his friends, pointedly ignoring the glare from Hermione at being interrupted. "I'm probably not going to see you guys for the next two weeks, until I leave to go get on that damned plane to America. I've got to catch up on six years of muggle education in two weeks." Hermione looked about to interrupt and Ron looked about ready to faint, when Harry continued, "I have a Ministry assigned tutor and memory spells. It shouldn't be...well it could be worse."

"Be careful with those memory spells Harry. Sometimes if you put to many on to quickly you end up cancelling them out and you have to start over. But it's not good for your mind and can cause serious damage." Hermione lectured. Harry nodded.

"Alright, but I doubt the tutor will let me do anything like that."

"So, if you go to America...I mean when you go, how long?" Ron asked, finally broaching the subject neither he nor Hermione had wanted to talk about.

Harry sighed, slumping even further back into the chair, until the thick cushioning almost absorbed his small frame. "They want me to stay there until they gather all of the Death Eaters, but the bastards aren't going to be able to keep me there when I turn 17."

Hermione just nodded her head, still going about different ways they could get Harry back before then. If he truly wanted to go she would respect that, but something told her that he was more resigned to his fate and looking on the bright side than anything else.

* * *

Charlie heaved a sigh as he hung up the phone. 'God dammit' he thought irritably as he dropped his head into his hands.

He had been having a nice night, or as nice as it could be with him and his daughter staring at each other in an awkward silence from opposite sides of the table, when the phone had started ringing.

When he picked up the phone and heard a British accent he knew something was up. He had listened to the man on the other end of the line blabber on about one thing or another, but wasn't quite paying attention.

Or at least he wasn't until the man said that he needed him to take in his nephew. Something about the boy's previous guardian's not wanting to take him in and how it was Charlie's legal obligation to stand up and take their place as caretaker for the boy.

At this point he had started arguing that he didn't have nearly enough money to take care of two children, that he hadn't raised his own kid since she was in elementary school and that he hadn't even met Hadrian. Or Harry. Whatever the boy was calling himself.

But the man had insisted and said that he would receive checks every month to help cover the costs of caring for Hadrian. Eventually Charlie relented, though not without a few biting words before asking when the boy was going to get there.

* * *

Hadrian entered the airplane nervously. He'd never been on a plane before, and despite the fact that he loved flying on his broom he decided that he did not trust the big metal container.

He traveled down the packed aisle until he reached his seat; 35B. He shoved his carry on under the seat before sitting down. He was glad he had an aisle seat, but as it turned out he didn't have a partner so it didn't matter.

Hadrian felt his stomach clench nervously when the plane started to move, and he nearly had a panic attack when the large vehicle took up off the ground.

He was slightly pissed at the pitying look he was receiving from the couple sitting in the seat across the aisle from him, but he didn't have the heart to tell them to bugger off.

He knew he was probably just stressed and tired, which was why his mood resembled that of Vernon's when he was in rush hour.

He snorted at the comparison. He supposed spending the seven hours prior to the flight shopping with the Hermione and his nagging tutor might have had something to do with his mood as well.

They wanted him to have clothes and appliances that would help him blend in to the muggle world, and they kindly pointed out that walking around in clothes four sizes too big for him wasn't going to help.

Hadrian ended up with a new IPod and a $100 ITunes gift card, as he didn't have time to download anything before the trip, a MacBook air and an IPhone. Of course all of the Apple products were because the tutor decided they only had time to stop at one appliance store, and Hadrian didn't have a say in it. He wasn't going to mention that he hadn't the foggiest idea how to work a cell phone or an iPod, and only knew how to work a computer because of his time in muggle elementary school. He sighed, but knew that if he was going to look like a normal teenager he had to at least own some of the technology, even if it was just for show.

He also got seven pairs of skinny jeans in various shades on the grey scale, quite a few band t-shirts from the muggle bands he was fond of, a few button down shirts, and two pairs of cargo shorts. In addition he acquired one pair of hiking boots, and 3 pairs of converse as well as three belts, a few sweaters and a 10 pack of underwear.

Then Hermione had bought him a pair of green sweatpants and a blue t-shirt for pajamas and his tutor had gotten him contacts, after he firmly refused to get rid of his glasses in place of new ones.

Hadrian couldn't help looking down at himself; he was wearing a "Disturbed" t-shirt, grey skinny jeans that made his already thin legs look thinner causing him to wince. He would need to pick up some weight, he thought decidedly. He was also wearing a watch that he had managed to swipe from Dudley before he left the Dursleys. And lastly, a pair of plain dark grey converse.

* * *

**A/N: Gah, I suck at beginnings, but I already have the first ten chapters written and I think it gets better. I hope. Send a review if you want. Please no flames because I'll probably cry...okay I won't cry, but I'll be sad and/or angry. **


	2. Meeting the Family

**A/N: Don't expect the updates to come this quickly all the time, but I felt like everything has been really boring so far and I really just felt like you guys deserved more. Anyway, Bella is going to call Hadrian her brother because there really isn't a better term and so Charlie might refer to him as his son. Because he is, for lack of a better word. I feel like typing 'cousin's kid' every time would be awkward.**

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and torture, Slash**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Raven1493: I will hopefully be able to update once a week. Maybe more often, as you have seen here. I have a ton of school work though, and as I'm a huge procrastinator, that means that I'm always busy. I'm perpetually behind schedule.**

* * *

Hadrian was bored. He was beyond bored. The couple across the aisle tried to engage him in conversation once or twice, but it didn't last long. Hadrian twiddled his thumbs thinking about how he should've put his sketchbook in the carry on bag. That was really the only option for him for entertainment as none of his newly acquired electronics were charged, but alas, he had thoughtlessly packed it in his large duffle bag.

Hadrian finally decided to move to the window seat so he could watch the clouds. He thought he saw a bird, but quickly dismissed the idea. He missed Hedwig and briefly wondered how long it would take for her to reach Forks.

"What a stupid name," Hadrian grumbled out loud.

"What is, Honey?" The woman from across the aisle prodded. Hadrian grimaced, before plastering a smile to his face and turning to the elderly couple once more.

"Forks, Washington." He decided being honest was the best way to go.

"Oh, dearie me, is that where you're heading to, too?" The woman asked, smile growing larger. Hadrian nodded hesitantly, feeling like he wouldn't be able to dodge this conversation as easily as he had the others.

"Why, we're going there too! Returning home actually." The man said, with a smile on his face. Hadrian gave a half smile, not quite sure how to continue. The man seemed to take it in stride, "It's awfully rainy there, but the scenery is beautiful. I'm a photographer so it's only natural that I would live somewhere beautiful and quiet."

"Yes. It's a small town, but everyone is very friendly. Will you be joining the high school there?" The woman asked after taking over for her husband. Hadrian was starting to get a little overwhelmed, and more than a little uncomfortable.

"Um, y-yes. I am."

"Oh great! I'm sure they would love to have a new face at that school." The man said jovially. He managed a smile.

"Oh, well I'm glad."

"Oh, such a polite young thing, listening to us babble at you." The woman crooned. He brushed it off, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Who are you going to be staying with? We know everybody in town, so I'm sure we'd know who you're talking about." The man asked.

Hadrian wasn't sure he should be telling these people all of this, but decided that he could probably handle them, even if they were evil ax murderers. He had reached an almost expert level at wandless magic, after all.

"Um, Charlie Swan." Hadrian said, growing nervous when two creepily large grins broke out on the couple's faces.

"Oh my! He's the sheriff in town!' The man said grinning.

"What's your relation to him? Do you know his daughter Bella? She's a sweet little thing, very quiet though." The woman questioned.

Harry was starting to get a headache. "Um, he's my mom's cousin. I don't know either of them right now. I'm going to be meeting them at the airport." Hadrian answered. He regretted it when he saw questioning looks grow on their faces.

"Why are you going, then? Family reunion? Where are your parents? Are they meeting you there?" The woman asked nosily. Hadrian was reminded of Aunt Petunia, and felt bile rise in his throat. He was suddenly very angry with the woman, although he knew it wasn't really her fault.

"Family issues. My parent's are dead, and my previous guardian's didn't want me anymore." With that Hadrian pulled out his earphones and pretended to listen to his IPod as he turned his back to the couple.

"Poor little thing. So bitter." He heard the woman say. He nearly snarled, but held himself back. It's not like she knew what he had to go through. She probably thought he was just a normal teenager struggling with puberty and girl problems.

"Marie, hush. Look at his hand. I think he was abused." The man whispered, but Hadrian heard. He grimaced when he realized that he left his hand with Umbridge's carving on it out in the open. He was usually good at remembering to hide it.

He felt the urge to yank it away from their sight, but he knew that if he did so they would know he wasn't really listening to music and he really did not feel like talking with them anymore.

"Oh, the poor baby!' The woman nearly wailed. Hadrian grimaced and closed his eyes, deciding sleep was probably a good idea.

Bella followed Charlie into the baggage claim section of the airport with a huff.

She didn't mind having a little brother, she really didn't, but it would've been great if her father had decided to tell her this before this morning.

From what her father said, the boy was his cousin's son. He had somewhat of a tragic past apparently. Bella recalled that her father said a war had killed his parents, and he was sent to live with his closest relatives, but after years of living with him, they suddenly decided they didn't want him anymore. And so here she was, with a new little brother, who would be joining her in Forks High School.

She sucked in a breath when she saw people start entering the area they were standing, and she snorted a little when she saw her father lift up the sign that read, "HADRIAN POTTER."

Before she knew it, a short boy, shorter than even her had walked up in front of them. He was carrying a bag that looked like it weighed more than him, and a backpack that was stuffed to the brim.

"Hello. You are the Swans, right?" Bella nearly choked on her spit when she heard the thick British accent. Sure, she knew he was coming from a school in England, but she had no idea he was actually _from _there.

"Yes. And you are Hadrian. Well, I'm Charlie and this is my daughter Bella." Charlie said, taking the boy's bag.

As they walked out of the airport, deciding that it would be better to get to know each other outside, Bella took a moment to really look at her new sibling, and she felt a pang of jealousy.

He was skinny, really skinny, but that wasn't what she was jealous about. In all actuality, she was worried he wasn't eating enough. No, what she was jealous about was his pale ivory colored skin. Hers was pale, yes, but it was nearly translucent. Hadrian's was opaque and beautiful, though she could see that he had scars on his arms.

They didn't look like self-harm scars though, aside from the one on his inner left forearm, that looked more like a suicide attempt.

She could also just barely make out scars that looked like _words_ on his hand, but she was too far away to actually see what they said.

As she looked at her brother's head, she was taken by the bright emerald eyes, which looked very aged and troubled. She shook her head; she was starting to sound like the author of a bad book.

His eyes were beautiful though, and were only enhanced by his black, wild hair that hung about his head in short layers. His hair was short, but not overly so, it hung to a little below his ears. She thought it was a good look for him.

His lips were full, but chapped and his cheeks were a little hollow.

Bella decided she would make a big dinner tonight. She may not know her brother, but she wasn't going to let him be unhealthy.

* * *

**So Hadrian met the family. What'll happen next? **

**Sorry I'm a dork. I deserve to be shot in the face. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I made. Or spelling, but I had spell check on so hopefully there aren't too many. **

**Kastor out**


	3. Moving In

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and watched, it really means a lot to me. Leave a review with a question and I'll do my best to answer without giving anything away. I always respond to questions so don't be afraid to ask; you won't be wasting your time. So, with out further adieu, here's the next Chapter. Actually I lied. **

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and torture, Slash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**QueenLyssa: Wait and find out! I don't want to spoil anything, but given your review I think you'll be happy with what's coming. **

**xDarklightx: I answered you privately, but you made a valid point. So for anyone wondering, the reason Bella chooses the term Bella is actually my fault because I couldn't think of a better term at the time. Just think of her losing it loosely. She doesn't actually think of him as a brother yet, but she like me doesn't know a better word for it. Sorry if I confused some people. I actually went back a bit to fix some of that, because to be honest I totally agree with the fact that it would be uncharacteristic for Bella to warm up to someone so quickly. **

**Guest: Alright, I went back and fixed some of the stuff you mentioned because I felt that it was good advice. I'm sorry if I didn't do a satisfactory job of it, but hopefully the later chapters will be better. A lot of things in this story might seem fast paced and so I think it's great if you tell me so, so I can try and add more detail and everything. The reason Harry went a long with buying all of the Apple products I went back and explained, but basically it's because even if he's just acting like a normal teenager he thinks he should have the technology to at least play the part. I also went back and added a scene with Charlie, though I'm not too happy with it and will probably futz with it more later. I fixed the brother thing too. I do have trouble with dialogue because I am an awkward person and have like three friends, so I have trouble writing it. As soon as I am able to I plan to get a beta who might be able to help me with that. Oh, and Harry doesn't fight more because he's kind of used to be walked on by the people around him, and he's just tired from the war and even he thinks he might need a change of scenery. I went back to fix that too. **

**So, basically I suck at beginnings. Anyway, as you can see, if you give me suggestions and constructive criticism I will go back and edit things. Please, please tell me if there is something I messed up or if you think something should have happened differently or if I am moving too quickly.**

* * *

Hadrian sat in the backseat of the car, staring at the backs of his newfound relatives' heads.

He thought they were both relatively good-looking people. Charlie was a tall man, with black hair and brown eyes. He also had a neatly trimmed mustache that bristled when he talked, kind of like an angry hedgehog. He couldn't help the chuckle that spilled from his lips, but luckily the others didn't hear him.

Bella was really pretty too, he thought. She had long brown hair and doe brown eyes with pale skin.

"So Hadrian, what do you want to be when you're older?" Charlie asked. Harry was happy that both Charlie and Bella, who was being mostly quiet, weren't asking him about his past.

"I was thinking that being a doctor would be interesting." So many were injured in the war. He was tired of fighting. He wanted to help people for a change. Good or bad people. It really didn't matter anymore because both good and bad people did the same things, just for different reasons;both killed, tortured, healed, fought, loved.

"You should talk with Dr. Carlisle. I'm sure he would be glad to talk to you about it." Charlie said, knowing that the young blonde doctor was very genial and kind.

"Sure, I'll think about it." Hadrian grinned. "Bella, what's school like? I-I mean, I know you just moved here too, but is it, you know, okay?" He cursed himself for stumbling over his own words, but Bella turned back to him with a cynical sort of smile on her face.

"Everyone is very welcoming."

"Something about the way you said that makes me uncomfortable." Hadrian stated flatly, and Bella laughed. Charlie smiled to himself; maybe this kid would get his daughter to come out of her shell.

"No, really, everyone is great. I guess. I mean they don't get many new faces around here, so you might be a bit harassed. I've been here two weeks, and they're still not used to me." Bella said.

Hadrian let out a dramatic groan. He normally wasn't this outgoing with new people, but he wanted to make a good impression and if acting like this was how to do it, then so be it.

"Maybe you should join drama club?' Bella teased. Harry snorted.

"I'm more of a guitar person." Hadrian did a fake little jig with an air guitar to a song on the radio for a few seconds. Bella rolled her eyes.

They spent the rest of the car ride in pretty much the same way; with Hadrian and Bella chatting, and Charlie smiling at how maybe having Hadrian wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the Swan's home, Hadrian grinned. Not because he was necessarily happy to be there, or because he was in a good mood, but because it was unique.

There wasn't a single house on the street that was exactly like this one; small and white with a charcoal grey roof and a nice yard.

It was a nice change from Privet Drive where every house looked the same with ugly brown bricks and an even uglier brown roof.

"Alright Hadrian, this way." Charlie's voice broke Hadrian from his thoughts as he was led towards the door. He saw that Bella must've already gone inside.

When he entered the house he saw that the inside was just as nice and welcoming as the outside, with nice blue walls and chestnut colored furniture.

The soft shades of the place were relaxing and there was just enough of a mess to make the place feel lived in. Another difference from Privet Drive.

"Okay, I don't have many rules, but I do have a few. No drinking, drugs, or smoking...and be back by ten every night." Charlie said, eyeing the boy. He still wasn't sure exactly what to make of the kid and while he hoped the boy wasn't a troublemaker, he certainly looked like one. Messy black hair that stuck up in odd angles all over his head, short and skinny, bright emerald eyes and an overall innocent appearance.

He'd make the perfect mischief-maker because Charlie had a feeling the boy could do pretty much anything and still sway people to his side.

"I'm pretty sure you won't have anything to worry about." Hadrian said, but Charlie could hear something in that voice that made him suspicious of the boy's words.

"Right, well, follow me." Charlie led the teenager into the living room and showed him where the bathroom was before leading the boy upstairs and towards a door at the end of the hallway.

"Alright, Hadrian, this is your room." Charlie said, gesturing to what used to be the guest room. He was a little surprised at the look of astonishment and thankfulness on Hadrian's face because it wasn't all that fancy. The room was actually rather plain, with a queen sized bed in one corner that had dark blue comforters and grey sheets and an oak desk in the other. Then there was a closest where Hadrian would put his clothes and a bookshelf at the base of the bed.

"Thank you." Hadrian said sincerely. Charlie thought the boy was going to hug him for a minute, but instead the kid walked into his room and plopped his stuff on the bed. "I haven't had my own room in a while." There was bitterness in Hadrian's voice that Charlie was surprised at.

"It's no problem." Charlie said in answer to Hadrian's thanks. "You go ahead and unpack. Bella is downstairs making lunch. Come down when you're done."

Hadrian nodded and watched as Charlie left the room.

He waited a few more moments until he could no longer hear Charlie's footsteps before pulling out his new wand. His holly wand had been destroyed, so immediately after the battle he had had to buy a new one. This one was nice too, he supposed. It was made of Blackthorn wood and had unicorn tail hair as the core.

Ollivander had muttered something about it being 'curious' once again, but Hadrian hadn't questioned it...or rather he didn't bother. It seemed everything he did was 'curious' to Ollivander.

He ran his hand along the wand one last time before lifting it and casting a few powerful Silencing Charms. He still had nightmares even though Voldemort was gone and while he was willing to divulge some information to his new guardian he wasn't about to let him know about the nightmares.

And consequently the war, given that Hadrian had a tendency to sleep-talk.

He sighed when the charms were up and again as he stood up to unpack his clothing and place it into the closest. Despite popular belief he was a very neat person and made sure everything was in its place before he moved to the electronics.

Or as much as he could manage to without actually reading about how to work them. He plugged the computer into the wall and placed the iTunes gift card next to it. The phone and iPod had similar chargers and he plugged those into the wall as well. He'd get around to actually setting the devices up later.

Walking away from his desk, he moved back over to his bed and took out all of the schoolbooks he would need. He labeled all of them with a quick spell, before repacking them into his backpack.

He then pulled out his sketchbook and put it on the bedside table, deciding he could find a better place for it later.

He turned to look around the room some more and seeing an empty space by the wall, he decided that it should be filled with a guitar. Guitar was something he picked up over one of the summers that the Dursley's threw him into a crappy summer camp while they went abroad. Not that he ever minded, he'd rather be there than stuck with the Dursleys.

* * *

"Bella, do you want to invite Jake over to meet Hadrian?" Charlie asked innocently, and hiding the grin when he saw his daughter's face heat up. People never gave him enough credit; he knew his daughter liked the boy and he was glad. He knew Jake was a good kid.

"Um, yeah sure. " She stammered, before grabbing the phone off the wall and walking into the other room, forgetting about the grilled cheese sandwiches she was burning.

Charlie was about to get up and save the poor sandwiches, but Hadrian beat him to it, quickly flipping the sandwiches over before distributing them on the plates.

"Quite the save there, Hadrian." Charlie complimented, watching as the boy's face heated up.

"O-oh it was nothing." Hadrian grinned, taking the plates over to the table. He still felt incredibly awkward here, but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere by being shy.

Bella came back to the room with a smile on her face. "Jake will be here in half an hour."

"Who's Jake?" Harry asked. It wasn't hard to pick up on the fact that his new cousin had a crush on the guy. She was wearing a smile that was similar to how Hermione's looked when she was talking about Ron. He thought it was kind of cute.

"Jake and his father are family friends of ours. They live on the Reservation near La Push, which you'll undoubtedly find out about later." Charlie explained as Bella took her seat at the table next to Harry.

"I left the sandwiches, didn't I?" Bella stated flatly, eyeing the slightly burnt sandwich in front of her.

"Yeah, but they were saved from total harm by Hadrian." Charlie said. Bella looked about to thank him, but Hadrian waved it off.

"It's fine, I used to cook for my relatives all the time. I'm pretty used to saving burning food." Charlie looked at the boy in consideration. He already saw the boy's scars, but that mixed with how thin he was, his reaction to having his own bedroom and this new bit of evidence was starting to worry him. He'd let Hadrian bring it up though. Well, unless it got worse.

He saw Bella looked a little concerned too, but Hadrian was totally oblivious as he took a bite of the sandwich.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later the doorbell rang and Bella was the one to get up and answer it, leaving Hadrian and Charlie in an awkward silence. It looked like Charlie was about to say something, but was saved by Jacob and Bella entering the room.

"Hello Mr. Swan." Jacob greeted, before his sight rested on Hadrian. He had to hold back the growl that wanted to break from his lips. The boy smelled different from anyone else he had ever encountered, even different from the vampires. There was something about him that wasn't human, or at least wasn't like the humans around here. His scent was sharper somehow. It didn't scream dangerous, but it was different, and Jacob didn't trust different.

"Hello Jake. Good to see you. This here is Hadrian, by the way." Charlie introduced.

"Hello," Hadrian said. When Jake heard the accent he relaxed a little with the reasoning being that maybe Brits just smelled weird.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you. I have to say though, I was never told that Bella would be getting a younger...brother," Hadrian noticed the statement that was really a question was directed at Bella, and not him. Though he was amused by the fact that the tan skinned male was just as confused about the proper term of relationship as he was.

"Cousin. And I didn't either...until this morning." Bella said, shooting her dad a look. Charlie just shrugged before muttering something about work and leaving the room.

They spent the rest of the evening talking, watching TV and trying to explain the importance of American Football to Hadrian, who just didn't understand why it was such a big deal; "It's just a bunch of grown men chasing after a ball!" and "why is it called football? They hardly even use their feet."

It was well after 11 when Jake went home. He and Bella had stayed up a little bit longer to finish the movie, but by half past 11 Hadrian called it quits and went to bed.

It was only because of his shear exhaustion that he did not experience any nightmares.

* * *

**I know it's a shitty chapter. I wasn't feeling well, but I promised myself I would update. I'll probably update every Monday from now on, although I may update sooner depending on how motivated I am. **

**Also I'm sure my author's note at the beginning killed you. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew what was going on. **

**Review if you want to. I like input on what I could do to improve the chapters since I don't have a beta yet. And I really appreciate constructive criticism and advice on how I could fix things. I'm actually a pretty terrible writer sometimes so just tell me if I'm getting ahead of myself, if I spelled something wrong, if something didn't make sense, etc.**

**If any of you want to be my beta reader PM me and I'd be glad to talk to you about it. **

**-Kastor**


	4. Breakfast and Vampires

**CHAPTER 4: **

**A/N:** **Hello everyone! Chapter four. I had to do some serious editing on this one because writing from certain people's POV was extremely difficult, *cough*Edward*cough*. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I really appreciate the feedback I get each chapter and for those of you that reviewed I hope you can see the changes I made based on your suggestions. I'm still beta-less but I am searching. Hopefully I'll have one soon. **

**Akua: Yeah, I looked back and saw that there were a lot of grammatical mistakes. I hope I managed to fix most of them. I also added a bit more on Jacob's aversion to Harry's scent. I really appreciate your feedback, and suggestions. Thank you. **

**-Oh also in response to your review in chapter two, yes Harry is 16 and no. I mean I don't know the legal work around thing, but I'm going with no in the matter of the legal age being 18 in America. Even if that would technically stop him, he's a wizard and not technically a citizen.**

**xDarklightx: I'm glad you like it so far. **

**Spazzy13: I actually blushed a little while reading your review. Thank you a bunch, it made my day. It's one of my bad habits. I'm very happy you like the story. **

**LiveFreeDieWell: Yeah, other people pointed that mistake out to me, and I went about fixing it. If I do call Hadrian brother, know that it was one I missed during my re-editing of the story.**

* * *

The Cullen's had been discussing various topics of interest when they noticed that Alice was being uncharacteristically quiet. And the only time the pixie-like vampire was ever quiet in the comfort of her own home was when she was having a vision.

"There is a wizard in town." Alice blurted after a moment, knowing that she probably already had her family's attention. It was very rarely that they didn't notice.

"What?" Esme asked, startled. Of course she'd heard of wizards; they were one of the more dangerous beings out there. She knew that all too well.

"Yes, he moved in with the Swan's." Alice said, remembering shaggy black hair and a red truck.

"What else do you know, Alice?" Carlisle asked with worry in his voice. This could be a big problem, wizards did not like vampires and vice versa. He didn't want to get in a fight or have to leave town again so soon.

"He looks to be our age, but there's nothing else." Alice looked up. Normally she could find out more from a vision, but she hadn't been shown enough.

"Alright then," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "If he goes to the high school you will need to monitor him. Having him here could be dangerous." The five younger vampires either nodded their heads in agreement or in Rosalie's case, huffed in annoyance.

Wizards were common knowledge to the younger vampires as well. Carlisle and Esme had been sure to educate them about the magic users as soon as anyone of them was brought into the family.

They still weren't sure why, but it was bad.

* * *

"Hadrian! I know the time change is terrible, but you're going to be late to school." Charlie hollered as he knocked on the door. He turned to walk away, but still heard and annoyed groan from the other side of the door as the boy got up.

Hadrian cursed as he tripped over the edge of his pajama pants, but he quickly caught himself. When he finally reached his closet he pulled on a pair of black jeans, a grey Green Day t-shirt and a red button down shirt. He didn't feel like revealing his scars on the first day of school. He shoved on a pair of white converse and grabbed his contact case, deciding he may as well wear them. He also grabbed his toothbrush and school bag as he headed to where the bathroom was.

He finally managed to get his contacts in, though not without a lot of cursing and inadvertent tears. He also took the time to brush his teeth before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

He saw Bella already sitting at the table and felt suddenly awkward. She seemed to notice and gestured to the general area of the kitchen. "Take whatever you want." She offered, turning back to her own bowl of cereal.

Hadrian shuffled around uncomfortably for a few more moments before taking an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"You're going to eat more than that, aren't you?" Bella asked almost critically. Hadrian shrugged, which earned a sigh from Bella who got up and opened the cabinet next to the refrigerator. He watched her rummage around for a few seconds before she turned around and tossed him some kind of breakfast bar.

"Thanks." Hadrian murmured, looking at the squishy peanut butter thing that he had no intention of actually eating. Instead he grabbed another apple while Bella wasn't looking and shoved it into the pocket of his backpack.

"C'mon, we're going to be late." Bella said, walking passed him and towards the door. "Dad couldn't see you off today. There was some stuff he needed to take care of down at the office." Hadrian wasn't sure how to answer, but as he pulled himself into big, red, old-style truck he went with not responding at all.

Besides, Bella didn't seem to mind.

* * *

When they arrived at the school Hadrian took less time actually observing the building and more time observing the people who had turned to stare at them. Or rather, at Bella's large truck, though he assumed the staring would continue when he and Bella stepped out of the car as well.

He was proven correct, but followed Bella's lead of pretty much ignoring the stares and listened as she told him what to do.

"Alright, the front office is right there." She pointed in the direction of one of the big greyish beige buildings before continuing, "You need to go there first. From there just ask anyone and they'll point you in the right direction." Bella instructed as she broke away from the younger teenager and towards a group of kids that were calling to her. He pretended not to see the dread on her face as she walked towards them.

"Thanks." Hadrian called after her as he walked towards the instructed building. It was drizzling, but he didn't mind the rain.

As he approached the office he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up and quickly jerked his head to see a group of kids staring at him with mixed expressions.

The really buff one looked more concerned with the blonde girl who was glaring at him in disinterest, which Hadrian didn't think was possible before her.

There was a short pixie-looking girl, who looked a little too happy to see him, and the blonde guy next to her who looked like he wanted to rip the nearest person's head off and suck out their soul. Or something like that, though Hadrian admitted that maybe he was being a little dramatic.

The last person in the group was a bronze-haired boy who fairly unreadable, except for a slight show of a frown on his lips.

Hadrian walked quicker, feeling uncomfortable in their gaze. He was no stranger to weird, but that doesn't mean he wanted to be friends with it.

He walked into the office and was met by a nice plump woman who quickly looked him up in the records and gave him his schedule. He was also given the pieces of paper's he was supposed to have signed and a map of sorts to help him find the correct buildings.

When he walked out of the office he stopped to take a look at his classes. He was pretty happy with them; Advanced Pre-Calc, AP Chemistry, Studio Art, AP Creative Writing, Latin 4 and US History.

He was not happy that he had math in the morning though. It was in building C, room 233, but he had no idea where that was.

He felt slightly nervous as he thought about Bella's advice, but eventually pulled himself together and tapped the shoulder of a friendly looking boy with light brown hair.

"Hello. Would you mind telling me where room 233 is?"

"Sure, buddy. You must be new here. Are you a friend of Bella's? I saw you get out of her car this morning." Hadrian nodded, wanting the guy to get on with the directions. "Great! I'm Mike."

"I'm Hadrian." Hadrian stated flatly. Maybe he should've asked someone else...

"Anyway, we've been getting a lot of new students. It's really weird. Normally we don't get any, but we've gotten two in the last two and a half weeks!" Mike gushed.

"Right, so um, where is it?" Hadrian said, trying to get the kid back on track.

"Oh, right. Right. It's over there, behind that building and on the left hand side."

"Thanks." Hadrian nodded, before taking his leave. He walked the rest of the way to class without talking to anyone and was thrilled that when he got to the classroom no one other than the teacher was there. He quickly handed over his form to be signed and other than introducing himself he didn't have to talk any further with the man.

The desks were organized in three vertical rows and five horizontal. Hadrian quickly made his way to the very back so he could have the seat farthest away from the window and closest to the exit. He settled in and took out his textbook and notepad, a pencil already in the spiral ring.

The class started filling up a few minutes later, and a few minutes after that someone sat down in the desk next to him. He looked over and saw that it was one of the kids that had been staring at him earlier. He frowned, not bothering to hide it from the bronze haired boy who was watching him with something akin to contempt in his eyes.

Hadrian looked away. So he was a vampire then...That would explain his unjustified hatred for him, but Hadrian felt compelled to inform him that he wasn't to fond of his species either. At least since the war.

"Alright class, we have a new student today. Hadrian Potter?" The teacher looked at him, and Hadrian waved hesitantly. He didn't really care what the teacher wanted, there was no way in hell he was going to stand up and be stared at. "Would you care to tell us something about yourself?"

"I don't have anything to tell you that you can't tell from looking at me or putting two and two together." Hadrian said. He wasn't being rude, he thought, just honest. He was 16, as he was a junior, which they should know as it is an exclusively junior class. He had an obviously British accent so they should be able to tell where he was from. They could tell his height by looking at him and they were undoubtedly already labeling him based on what he wore already.

He heard a snort from the vampire next to him and scowled. It was then that he felt the barely there nudging on his occlumency shields, but he decided to let it go. He didn't like the asshole in his mind, but he knew his occlumency skills had gotten strong enough to hold off Voldemort, and something told him this vampire wasn't that strong.

He was right because after a few minutes the prodding stopped. He sent a victorious smirk to the being sitting next to him, but instead of a scowl he received an extended hand.

"Hello Hadrian. My name is Edward."

"Could you have said that in a creepier way?" Hadrian asked rhetorically as he took the extended hand and felt the cool, pale digits wrap around his own smaller fingers.

A second later his hand was released, and the vampire had an amused, crooked smile on his face. Hadrian finally took a moment to actually look at the creature and saw that he was tall and had a slim albeit muscular build that was probably more made for speed than strength. He had bronze hair and topaz eyes, as noted earlier, and a straight nose. But despite all that, he had a decidedly crooked smile that ruined his would-be statuesque appearance.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Potter, don't make me separate you two." The teacher snapped, before turning his attention back to the board. And that's when Hadrian zoned out, taking notes on autopilot.

* * *

**Isn't the longest Chapter, but Hadrian's at school now. Things are still sort of awkward for him around Bella. **

**As usual, if you see any mistake, PM me or leave a review and I will fix it. I promise...probably. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed it. Originally I was going to update on Monday, but Monday's suck, so I'll probably keep updating on Sunday from now on. **

**-Kastor**


	5. Snow Days and Icebreakers

**A/N: Hello guys! Kastor here! Wow I'm using a lot of exclamation points. I guess I'm just in a good mood. Sorry for the late update. My parents dragged me to the middle of nowhere, USA. And by that I mean the mountains. In a cabin. In like 6 feet of white bullshit. And by white bullshit I mean snow. I really don't like it. It makes me look even paler and I hate getting wet. smh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**Warnings: Same as usual. Slash, mentions of torture, child abuse. **

**Akua: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I thought it was short too, but hopefully when I get less stressed because of school I can start writing longer ones. For everyone else who was wondering as well, you'll find out about why the Cullen's dislike Wizard's and what all they know about them soon. I haven't forgotten and you will get an answer. **

**To everyone else who reviewed: Thank you a bunch for your support. Most people don't read author's notes I think so I'm not going to type all your names up here, but know that I have seen your reviews and I appreciate them a lot. **

* * *

Hadrian would never admit it, but he jumped when a voice sounded from the speaker in the corner of his US History classroom's ceiling. He heard a snicker from behind him and turned to glare at the blonde female vampire.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but he supposed having the statuesque woman sneer at him should have been it. He also supposed that he should have expected Bella, who was sitting behind him, to ignore him when he looked to her for support.

Pouting, he turned back to look at the speaker, though he didn't really know why he was. It was a speaker, it's not like he was going to see anything interesting.

"Attention Students," The voice boomed, causing the murmurs of the students to die down almost instantly. "Because of the worsening conditions outside and the estimated eight inches of snow before the end of the school day we have decided that it is in the best interest of the students to return home. Buses will be running for those of you that need them."

There was a muffling noise as the speaker was turned off, before the classroom erupted into chatter once again. Hadrian felt a little sorry for the teacher who was being, ironically, studiously ignored by the students flowing out of the classroom.

Eventually, he got up himself and followed Bella out of the room and towards where he assumed the exit was.

He knew someone was watching him almost as soon as he left the classroom, but the further he got down the hallway, the more uncomfortable he drew. The hairs on his neck started to rise and he felt a shiver shoot down his spine. By the time he reached the end of the hallway, he couldn't take the curiosity any longer and abruptly turned around only to catch the steady gaze of Edward Cullen.

In a mix of impulsiveness and irritation, Hadrian threw a mock salute to the vampire before turning around once more and exiting the building.

He didn't know why he was irritated with the leech, but maybe the vampire staring at the side of his head throughout the entirety of Pre-Calc had something to do with it. In all actuality, Hadrian figured the only reason he didn't snap earlier was because he had a break from the bloodsucker during history.

He did, however, have to deal with his sisters.

Not that the sisters were really any different from Edward in the long run, but where Edward looked like he wanted to figure Hadrian out like some kind of puzzle that would explode if you put one piece in the wrong way, the two sisters were much more normal in their actions.

Well, as normal as vampire could get.

The cute pixie-like vampire with the reddish brown hair kept looking like she wanted to start a conversation and Hadrian heard her try to get his attention a few times, but he had no intention of getting in trouble on his first day of school.

He'd already been hollered at for talking to Edward. He didn't need another vampire trying to get him in trouble.

The blonde vampire confused Hadrian. When he first sat down he felt more than saw her give him a once over. From then on whenever he looked at her she would either sneer at him or ignore him. But one time he caught her staring at him with something like earnest curiosity in her eyes.

"-drian. Hadrian, the car." Bella called. Hadrian flushed; he'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that they had arrived at her truck or that Bella was already inside waiting on him.

He clumsily opened the car door and clambered inside.

"Sorry." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"It's fine." Bella said, before starting the car and pulling out of the parking space and then out of the parking lot towards her house. His house now too, he supposed. The thought was still a little weird to him.

"How was your first day?" Bella asked. Hadrian thought the awkwardness in her voice was pretty damned close to tangible, but he let it go.

"Fine. I guess. I mean it was only two periods." He was silent for a moment as Bella nodded, not offering up any other topic of conversation. Feeling awkward he continued, "What's with the Cullen's?"

"Oh, them." Bella said. It was said mostly indifferently, but it made Hadrian think that his cousin wasn't overly fond of them. "They're sort of odd, I guess. I've only been here a few weeks, but they miss school when it's sunny and they never talk to anyone but each other."

"Oh." Hadrian said waiting to see if she would continue. He knew Bella wasn't overly talkative, but he was curious. They seemed to have taken an interest in him, and call him paranoid, but he didn't want to be at a disadvantage if they decided they wanted him gone.

"They also never eat lunch. Not really. They get food and then throw it away. They're also not really related aside from Rosalie and Jasper. Doctor Carlisle, the man my dad mentioned, and his wife Esme adopted them all. " Bella said, looking at Hadrian out of the side of her eye. "Why?"

"I don't know." Hadrian answered, but continued when he realized that answer wasn't good enough, "I've just had all my classes with one or more of them."

Bella hummed, satisfied with the answer. He knew she knew there was more to it, but was glad she didn't ask. He didn't know how to tell her why he was really interested without revealing that they were vampires or that he was a wizard.

He sighed and turned his head to look out the window at the deep green forest surrounding Forks.

God he hated that name. Who names a town after a bloody utensil?

* * *

"Hadrian seems like a really great guy." Alice said as soon as she walked in the door. She knew Carlisle wouldn't be home, but she was sure that her siblings and Esme would hear.

"Tell me about it." Rosalie snorted sarcastically. Alice glared at the blonde playfully.

"You know you kind of liked him." Rosalie just rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, waiting expectantly for the rest of the family to follow her lead. Emmett, naturally, sat down next to her and Alice and Jasper sat on the love seat, leaving Edward and Esme to sit on the other side of the couch.

"Alright so tell me about him." Esme said once she had adjusted herself.

"I had a class with him. He seems interesting...I tried to read his mind, but he had walls up of some sort and I couldn't get passed them. He must've known what I was doing though because after I gave up he smirked at me." Edward snorted again at the human's cocky behavior.

"Did you find out anything else?" Esme asked, wanting to know more about the potential threat or friend to their family.

"Rosalie and I had history with him. He seems like a good student and he has a nice personality." Alice gushed. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't that great. He can't weigh more than 115 pounds, and he's short."

"He's pretty, though." Alice argued, looking at her sister with a playful gleam in her eyes. "He's got bright green eyes and black hair and he's really very pale."

Esme listened in amusement as her adoptive children, namely Alice talked about the wizard.

"And he's _scarred"_ Rosalie said. This earned her confused looks from everyone.

"You didn't see? He had words carved into his hand"

"Did he?" Esme asked worriedly. Abuse, then? She felt Edward stiffen up beside her and she knew he must've read her mind. "If it is from abuse, it would explain his small size." She added, deciding that she may as well put the theory out in the open.

"Maybe. Or maybe he's just tiny." Rosalie stated, leaning back further into Emmett.

"He knows we're vampires." Edward murmured. The rest of his family stared at him incredulously.

"When were you planning to drop that bombshell?" Emmett snorted. He received a flat look from Rosalie. Edward snorted.

"It's not that important. I doubt he plans on telling anyone."

"What makes you think that?" Jasper asked.

"Who'd believe him?" Edward answered the question with another question.

"Either way, continue to keep and eye out on him." Esme said, as she stood up and headed to her room to leave her children to their bickering.

* * *

When Hadrian and Bella finally got back to the house, it was in a very careful manner that they picked their way through the heavy and slick snow towards the front door.

However, in Hadrian's case it wasn't careful enough and with a crunch he fell to the ground breaking his fall with his knees and the palms of his hands.

"Ow." He groaned in irritation and a quick "Shaddup, Bella" was added when the girl started laughing on her way to help him up.

"Clumsy, hm. I can add that to my list of things I actually know about you." Bella mused, as she led him inside and into the kitchen where she immediately set about making hot chocolate.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Hadrian asked, realizing too late that he would have to lie if she asked something about his past.

"Favorite color?" Hadrian looked at her incredulously and she just shrugged. "I'm not an overly nosy person, you know. I wouldn't want someone I've known for two days to be asking personal stuff that soon. So, favorite color?"

"Red." Hadrian said, a small smile gracing his features at Bella's words. "What about you?"

"I like green." She said, staring him in the eye. He blushed and she smirked.

He changed the subject before she could comment on it. "Favourite animal?"

"Swans." She said evenly, but the bemused look in her eyes as Hadrian stared at her incredulously told him that she was only joking. He made a sound that sounded like a mix between a laugh and snort in response.

"I'm sure."

The conversation was fairly long considering neither he nor Bella were very talkative people. There was the added fact that most of the conversation was uncomfortable silences as they tried to continue speaking to each other without getting personal. After about an hour of the off and on conversation Hadrian had decided to go to bed early, claiming that the time change was still bothering him, and it was, but more than that he was emotionally drained. He hadn't had so many conversations, real and actual conversations with people since the Horcrux hunt and even then the conversations were about the war. They wouldn't even talk about what would happen after the war because they didn't want to talk about something that might not get the chance to exist.

He didn't mind the conversations today, but it was too much stimulation for him to handle so soon. So with that in mind he sat down at his desk and did the 10 math problems that he had for homework half-assedly before sauntering over to his closet and grabbing a plain t-shirt and boxers to sleep in. He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before going back to his room and crawling into bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow

* * *

**A/N: As usual, please tell me if I messed anything up. No flames please, but constructive criticism is appreciated. All reviews are appreciated. **


	6. Lost in Darkness

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back...not that I was ever gone, I guess. I don't have much to say so I'll just get on with it: **

**Warnings: The usual: Slash, mentions of child abuse and torture.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Akua: I went back and fixed the mistakes I made in the last chapter. As usual, thank you for telling me. Hopefully this next chapter will prove more interesting.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. They make my day. Some of you ask questions that I think are more rhetorical...and even if they weren't I don't want to give anything away. This will not be an M-Preg Fic for those of you wondering. If you have any other questions I will answer to the best of my ability. Enjoy ^^ **

* * *

"Carlisle," Esme spoke without looking up as her mate entered their bedroom.

"Esme." He greeted, moving to sit next to her on the plush velvet couch in the corner of the room. It looked out into the forest, though the colors were currently dulled by the heavy downpour of rain.

"The children met the wizard today." Esme said, turning her eyes away from the storm and toward's the blue ones belonging to her husband.

"Oh?"

"They seem to think he is not a significant threat," Esme paused and sighed before continuing. "But he knows what we are." There was a moment of silence before Carlisle moved to speak.

"That could be problematic, yes." Carlisle agreed. "But the children have agreed to watch him, correct?"

"Of course, but Carlisle whether he's a threat or not, he's dangerous. You remember what they did to us."

Images of blood and venom flowing down the walls of the shelter mixed with vivid flashes of green flew into Carlisle's mind.

"Yes, I remember. But Esme, just as not all vampire's prey on human's, not all wizards are so...cruel." Carlisle tried to reason. He knew as well as Esme that it was more to convince himself rather than her.

She didn't comment though, and for a moment they both just remembered that night in the middle of the summer just after Esme was turned.

"They killed-_slaughtered_-all of them." Esme said after a few minutes. Carlisle wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulder in a comforting squeeze.

"Hadrian is young. He's not like them. Not yet."

"You don't know that." Esme argued.

"He hasn't harmed the children." Carlisle countered, even though images of black cloaks and fire filled his head.

"Not yet, but if he's as...scarred as the children say he is then the only logical explanation would be abuse. And well," Carlisle thought it was funny that Esme could be scared for and of this child at the same time.

"You're worried he's unstable of the abuse. That he'll take out his anger on the children since they're different; the only thing in this town that could be seen as a threat."

They sat in silence once again as they pondered the Hadrian problem.

* * *

Hadrian awoke with a start, breathing heavy and looking around his room frantically for an escape. His breathing increased when he caught sight of something by his door, but as he focused on that figure, the images of war and death began to fade.

Charlie. Charlie was standing at his door telling him to get up.

He calmed slightly and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You okay, kid?" The man asked. Hadrian didn't trust himself to speak just yet so he shrugged his shoulders in response. "You don't look okay. Bad dream?"

Hadrian nodded his head, "Yeah, dream. A bad dream." He watched as the older man moved from the door to sit next to him on the bed.

"Bella used to get those all the time as a little girl," He said. He made no move to touch Hadrian, and Hadrian was beyond glad for that.

The part of him that was a little kid craved for it, but the larger part of him, the part that lived through war, wanted nothing to do with physical contact.

Charlie sat there with him for a few moments, and it wasn't until after Charlie had left that Hadrian realized the man was waiting for his breathing to slow down again.

Once the older man was gone and his door was shut, Hadrian moved over towards Hedwig who was still asleep. He opened her cage door so that she could get out while he was at school, before he moved over towards his closet to get dressed.

He threw off his clothes, and pointedly ignored his reflection in the mirror on the inside of the door; he didn't need to see his scarred flesh.

He let a bitter laugh flow through his lips. He couldn't even look at himself without being reminded of the war.

He quickly threw on a pair of black jeans and a green sweater that was a little bit too large on him before heading downstairs to finish up his morning routine.

Once he moved into the kitchen he slipped on his shoes and sat down at the table. He was glad that no one else was in there at the moment because he didn't feel like eating and now he could just lie and say he already had.

He stared out the window for a little bit, before turning to look at the clock that hung on the wall. He had twenty minutes before they would have to be at school, but given that school was only a few minutes away he still had to stay at the house for a good fifteen more minutes.

He sighed and rested his head against his palm as he continued to look out the window at the pouring rain.

He thought that maybe after school, or at night he would go out to the woods behind the Swan's house and practice his magic.

Maybe he wouldn't even use his wand. He still needed to improve his wandless magic, even though he was exceptionally good for a sixteen year old. He could still only do minor things like alohomora or accio. He could almost do a minor cutting curse, but he couldn't cut anything thicker than an apple in half.

"Hadrian, are you ready to go?" Bella asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" He stared at her for a minute, before his brain actually computed what she had asked him. "Yeah. Yes, I am."

She nodded her head and Hadrian pretended not to see the concern in her eyes as he followed her out to the car.

* * *

Hadrian and Bella drove to the school in silence, but unlike many silences shared between the two in the past, this was a comfortable silence.

Once they pulled into the school's parking lot, however, that comfortable silence turned into loud shouts and beckoning hands. Hadrian watched Bella let out a groan and realized that the kids running towards the truck were her friends...of sorts.

She must have caught him staring at her, because Bella turned briefly to give him a half-hearted smile before she hopped out of the truck. Hadrian followed suit and was immediately grabbed and manhandled to the other side of the car by a tall-ish boy with spiky light brown hair who he recognized as Mike from his first day.

"Good to see you again, buddy!" Mike grinned as he stepped away from Hadrian. The boy had guided him to the other side of the car where a lopsided circle had formed between Bella and two other girl as well as two other boys. Hadrian had to hold back a sigh, when he realized that introductions were in place.

"Who's he Bella?" Jessica asked, glancing at Hadrian and speaking as if he wasn't there.

"He's my...cousin." Bella shrugged, stepping away from the other girl who seemed to have a personal space issue. Jessica didn't seem to care as she turned her attention on Hadrian.

"Well, I'm Jessica. And you are?" Something about her irritated Hadrian a bit, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

"Hadrian Potter." He said flatly, and growing annoyed when her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God, he's British!" She squealed, turning to the other girl who seemed intrigued, but thankfully, on a reasonable level of excited.

"Hadrian, then?" An Asian boy asked. He was taller than Hadrian by more than a few inches and had shaggy black hair. He seemed friendly enough, but Hadrian was reminded of Colin Creevey when he noticed the camera around said boy's neck.

"Obviously." Hadrian retorted, throwing a grin on his face when he realized that his tone of voice may have sounded a bit rude.

"I'm Eric, and this is Tyler," The boy said, pointing to himself and the African American boy standing next to him. Hadrian nodded his head in greeting, before Mike grabbed his arm again and turned him to Jessica who had apparently been trying to get his attention for the past minute and a half.

"What?" He asked, the word coming out harsher than he meant it to. Not that she really noticed.

"You haven't met Angela yet." She grinned, pushing another girl out in front of Hadrian.

"I can introduce myself, you know," The girl griped, yanking herself away from the excited dirty blonde. "I'm Angela Weber."

"Hadrian Potter." He said shortly, eyeing the girl. She was tall, way taller than he was, but she had soft features. Her skin was tan, but it was probably a natural tan given the state of the weather in Forks. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that were obscured by glasses.

He thought of where his glasses were sitting on his desk back in his room at the Swan's house.

"So, like, what's your situation? Why are you here?" Jessica prodded.

"Family issues." Hadrian said, brushing around the subject. It felt weird doing so considering that the subject he was avoiding talking about was made up.

"Oh. So how long are you here for?" The blonde interrogated.

"At least until I turn 17." He murmured getting uncomfortable and feeling the oncoming of an anxiety attack. "Look, I should head to class." He turned and left before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Edward could tell as soon as the wizard walked into the classroom that he was upset at something if he were to judge by the scowl on his face. When the boy turned around to start walking towards his seat Edward caught a glance of wide, troubled emerald eyes. He didn't get long to look at them though, because not a second later Hadrian had adjusted his head so that his unruly bangs shielded his eyes from view.

He plopped down at his desk with an unceremonious thud and immediately pulled his bag to his chest and held it there like some sort of shield.

Edward wasn't like Jasper; he couldn't feel or influence other people's emotions, but he could definetly feel the anxiety rolling off of Hadrian.

For a race that was supposed to be so dangerous, the younger boy certainly didn't seem so now. Edward saw his back shuddering every few seconds accompanied by a labored breath. Despite this, the wizard's muscles were tense and looked ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.

"Today we will be working on Analytic Trigonometry." The teacher announced, causing a groan to erupt from multiple students.

Edward didn't care; he'd had this lesson hundreds of times before. Instead, against his better judgment, he tried to push himself into the anxious boy's mind.

He knew it was a dirty trick; getting into someone's mind while they were too distracted by themselves to defend it, but he couldn't help himself. He had a lot of questions and no one was answering them. His parent's wouldn't tell them why wizards were dangerous or what had happened to them when they had obviously encountered one and Hadrian...well the wizard brought a whole other slew of questions: Why was he here? Why now? Is he a threat? How does he block his mind?

Edward pushed himself forward and immediately found himself inside Hadrian's head, but it wasn't like he imagined. Instead of the usual flashes of memory or fantasy he would usually see in someone's mind he saw a door and black.

Everything was so black that you couldn't tell where the floor met the walls and where the walls met the ceiling. It was disorienting to say the least, but Edward stepped forward to look at the door. It was tall, so tall in fact, that he couldn't see the top of it. It had black and gold symbols and runes carved into the platinum surface.

He was so distracted by the design, that he almost didn't hear the thump from the other side. He waited to see if it happened again and it did, except this time it was a frantic knocking. A muffled scream escaped from the other side and Edward was caught between wanting to rip the door open or leave.

The screaming silenced after that moment of hesitation and Edward left. He said it was because the screaming stopped, but in reality it was more that he didn't want to be there when it started again.

Once he caught his bearings he pulled out his notebook and saw that the teacher was already through most of the lesson. He looked to Hadrian and saw that the boy was taking notes, but looked to be caught up in his mind.

Edward paused before realization dawned on him. That was Hadrian screaming on the other side of that door.

* * *

**A/N" The vampires are hard to write. I'm less familiar with Twilight, so tell me if you have any suggestions for how I could write their personalities. As always, please tell me about and mistakes. I hope you liked it.**


	7. Q& not quite A

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again. And I'm sorry for being late with the update, but I've had a lot on my mind. Anyways, here is the next chapter. **

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and torture, slash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

* * *

_"-otter! Potter!" _

Edward heard the teacher calling and knew it was time to leave, but just as he was about to exit Hadrian's mind a door slammed.

He turned around and saw a figure, obviously Hadrian, pushing back against the ornate doors with what looked like more strength than he actually possessed.

He watched as the black haired boy heaved against the door one more time and got the doors closed long enough to lock them. Edward heard thumping and screaming on the other side, but didn't have time to contemplate before vivid green eyes turned a harsh glare on to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" The boy asked levelly, though Edward could almost feel the restrained rage behind the words, swirling like a tempest ready to be released.

He didn't respond. He wasn't sure what he would say, and he definitely didn't want to put his family in danger by revealing that they were all supposed to be keeping an eye on him.

"What are those doors?" He asked instead.

"I ask the questions, Edward." The shorter boy drawled. Edward was thoroughly confused by the attitude change in the Brit.

The first few times he had met the boy he had noticed that he was sarcastic, to say the very least, but he seemed calm and caring. This new version of the same boy seemed unstable and definetly more jaded.

"I already know why you're here. What I want to know is why you didn't leave." It wasn't phrased as a question, but Edward knew that it was.

"How do you know why I'm here?" Edward asked instead, avoiding the question.

"You vampires are kind of transparent." The boy said in a way that made him sound much older than he actually was. "First, it was very easy to see that you all are vampires. I guess that's why you chose this town...it doesn't seem to hold too many 'supernatural' beings."

"How did you know we're vampires? You never answered the question." Edward asked. He didn't like this at all; he had come into Hadrian's mind to get answers and instead he ended up with questions. Lots of questions.

_"Potter!"_

"Looks like we've got to go." Hadrian said with something like a smirk plastered to his lips as he forcefully pushed the taller male out of his mind.

Edward landed back in his own head with the mental equivalent of a thump.

"Sorry. I was just...thinking." Edward heard Hadrian say from next to him. The playfulness in his tone only irritated Edward further. The human knew exactly what he did to the vampire and how much it would irritate him.

It looked like he would actually have to figure out how to befriend the human in order to get answers. And probably more questions.

* * *

Hadrian smirked when he turned his gaze and saw the vampire glaring at him. He wasn't necessarily glad that he was causing the vampire irritation, but it did satisfy the vindictive part of him that had manifested sometime during the war.

He was beyond furious that the vampire had entered his mind while he was at his weakest. During anxiety attacks he had no control over himself and he usually pushed himself into his own mind to escape outside stresses. The only problem was that his inside stresses were worse and would literally drag him through the doors-his shields-and lock him inside.

He couldn't escape himself.

Hermione had warned him that the more powerful version of Occlumency was temperamental and more _sentient_, for lack of a better word. It was less of a tool and more of a servant; it did what it's job was, but unlike a tool, it could betray you in a way.

He knew that he had to have the shields though and the higher form of Occlumency was the only one that would work for him. His magic was too strong and too much for the other type to handle, which is why he could never quite manage it.

He glanced at the vampire again and saw that the topaz eyes were still staring at him. Did the vampire really think the eyes weren't a dead give away? Or that they missed school when it was sunny out?

He held back a sardonic sort of snort and went back to copying down his notes, but his grip was so strong that his pencil snapped. The vampire was the only one to notice.

He heaved a sigh and got a pen out of his backpack and continued to copy down notes, though this time he was more on autopilot than anything else. His mind was still thinking at how irrationally violated he felt when the vampire had invaded his mind.

He knew the bugger hadn't actually seen anything but his shields, but he was still angry because who invades someone's mind without freaking asking?

He felt the eyes on the side of his head and studiously ignored them. Instead he thought back on why it bothered him so much because it wasn't like Voldemort hadn't been in his head a hundred fucking times...but maybe it was because he thought he had managed to escape his old life. The one where he had to be on guard all the time and worry about people invading his head.

Maybe it was his own fault for thinking he could get away from it so easily.

* * *

Alice watched the wizard walk into their history class and immediately knew that something was different about him. His walk seemed stiffer, his shoulders tenser and his eyes more guarded.

He looked as if he was ready to fight or flee at a moments notice.

"Hello Hadrian!" She tried calling. He turned his head to her and gave a stiff nod before sitting down.

Yes, he was very different. The last time they had had class together he had been friendly enough if not a bit jumpy. But now he was just seemed weary and tired.

She looked next to her and saw that his cousin seemed to have noticed the difference as well. His cousin didn't make a move to act on it though, and Alice figured it was because she didn't think her relationship with Hadrian was anything beyond 'dad's cousins son' yet.

She looked beyond the human to Rosalie and saw her sister staring at the human with something like intrigue. Alice wondered what it was about the human boy that seemed to bring out something different in her usually less than pleasant sister.

Class started and she saw the wizard pull out his notebook and a pen as if he was actually paying attention to the teacher. She watched as he copied down notes and briefly wondered how it was that he managed to write so neatly while his mind was clearly elsewhere.

* * *

Hadrian walked into the studio art classroom for the first time since he had started attending Forks high school and immediately had to stop a groan from escaping his lips when he realized that he had yet another class with the two male vampires that he hadn't actually met yet.

Jasper and Emil or Emmett or something like that. It started with an E and as far as he was concerned, he didn't need to know more than that.

He sat himself down at an empty table and was glad to see that it looked like no one would be joining him.

"Alright class, for out new students sake, I am going to introductions. My name is Mrs. Thyme. I will be your art teacher for the rest of the year, Hadrian." Hadrian rolled his eyes at being called out, but didn't comment. "The syllabus is nonexistent. This is an art class. You will talk to me about what you want to do and we will move from there. Got it?" She didn't wait for him to answer before she continued. "I want _all_ of you to get out a piece of paper and start sketching...someone give me a topic? How about a dog? Yes, draw a dog!"

Hadrian groaned, immediately realizing that he had gotten stuck with a total lunatic for a teacher. Bloody hell, it was like Trelawney, but with art.

He got up and walked towards one of the shelves with flimsy, not very professional paper on it and moved back to his desk. He pulled out a 2B pencil and started drawing Fluffy.

He wasn't sure if it would be appreciated because as far as the muggles knew, a Cerberus was a completely mythical animal; however, the only other dogs he knew and cared about were Remus and Sirius and he couldn't bring himself to draw them. He also knew Ripper and Fang, but he wasn't fond of the former and the latter looked less like a dog and more like a shapely sack of furry potatoes.

He set to work by getting the basic shape and layout of the animal, before he went defining edges. He was just getting started on shading the nose on one of the heads when he was interrupted by someone sitting next to him.

He turned and saw that the largest of the vampire males was sitting next to him.

He ignored the larger male and went back to drawing only to be interrupted once again when he was poked in the side of the head with an eraser.

"What?" He snapped, glaring into the topaz eyes above him.

"Nothing." The vampire responded as he continued to watch the wizard.

"It's obviously something." Hadrian snorted. He hadn't met this vampire yet, and he was stating to regret that he had. Especially since this one didn't seem so bad.

He couldn't become friends with them. Not if they all could hop into his mind whenever they wanted to.

He felt his stomach become tense with nerves, as he turned his eyes away from the boulder of a man.

"You're upset." A new voice said, and Hadrian looked up to see another vampire sitting across from him.

"Thank you for noticing." Hadrian muttered before turning his attention back to the sketch.

"You're welcome." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't actually thanking you, Jasper. He was being sarcastic. Weren't ya, kiddo?" Hadrian fell forward when a larger hand patted him on the back.

"Not all of us have fucking super strength, you know." Hadrian growled, pushing himself back onto his stool again. The vampire rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. My name's Emmett. And this is Jasper." The tallest vampire said, gesturing toward the blonde one.

"Hadrian. But you already knew that."

"Cocky, huh?" The bigger vampire grinned, leaning down so he was eye to side of the head with Hadrian.

"No. But you two are as bad as your brother and sisters in terms of subtlety. If you want to try and spy on a person, you shouldn't all stare at him every second of every class. Besides, I'm a wizard and I don't know how you know that, but it's the only possible explanation as to why you're paying so much attention to me." Hadrian breathed out. He hadn't actually meant to say that much, but he figured it didn't really matter. He wasn't telling them anything they didn't already know.

"You're smart then, huh?" Emmett asked. He already figured the kid would be on to them. He wasn't as ignorant as everyone seemed to think, and aside from Jasper, he could get a read on people better than anyone in their family. Including Edward, even though the younger vampire could read minds.

Edward could read minds, but that didn't mean he understood them.

"Not really." Hadrian responded, moving on to shading the last of the dog's noses.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Hadrian." The larger vampire smiled as he stood up and moved back to his original table. The blond vampire moved after him a few seconds later, leaving Hadrian alone once again.

He felt his shoulders relax some as he settled back into his work.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the late update...I mean I wasn't that late but still. Also I know it is short, but I'm hoping that I can get another chapter up this week because I'll be without internet from this coming up Friday, to the Friday after that. Constructive criticism is welcome. And if you could point out any grammatical or spelling flaws it would be great. Thank you!**


	8. Avoidance and XJ

**A/N: Okay I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm really sorry. During spring break I was without internet. I mentioned this in the last chapter I think? Anyways, I didn't have time to update before I left. I didn't have my computer either...all I had was my phone, but I can't imagine typing on that thing. Besides, we didn't even have cell reception most of the time either **

**Anyways, thank you for being patient with me. **

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, torture. Slash**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

* * *

When the bell rang, Hadrian made sure he was the first one out the door and off to his next class. He wasn't particularly excited for Latin, but it beat having two vampires stare at the back of his head throughout the entire class.

He walked down the hallway quickly, but not quick enough to draw attention to himself as he headed towards the Latin classroom. Or where it was supposed to be according to the crudely drawn map he had received when he first went to the admissions office on his first day in Forks High School.

He continued walking down the hallway, but stopped when he felt eyes on the back of his neck. He didn't need to look to know that it was Edward Cullen, and though he desperately wanted to turn around and confront the walking blood-vacuum, he didn't fancy getting in trouble.

He started walking again and was chagrined to hear footsteps following after his own.

"Hadrian," The vampire called out. Hadrian ignored him and continued his brisk pace towards the Latin classroom. He also tried to ignore the footsteps that were now following his own. "Hadrian,"

Hadrian rolled his eyes. Did the vampire honestly think apologizing was going to fix anything? And he could tell the vampire wanted to apologize by the soft pleading in the creature's voice. He continued to ignore the vampire though, and quickly turned into the Latin classroom, only to groan when Edward followed him inside.

He nodded to the teacher, who informed him that since the class only had seven kids in it he could pretty much sit wherever he wanted to.

Hadrian nodded, but remained wandering around the room until he heard Edward sit down. Once he was sure the vampire was fully seated he sat himself down on the other side of the room, knowing that Edward wouldn't bother moving to sit next to him.

It took a few moments for the rest of the class to arrive, but when they did the teacher immediately got to work. Hadrian was mildly annoyed to see that they were all still at a low level of the language, where as Hadrian had had years of Latin. Granted, most of the Latin he knew was various curses and a few random sentences, but it still seemed to be much more than the muggles knew.

He wasn't sure about the vampire; for all he knew the vampire was around when Latin was still a living language.

He took one last look at the board before deciding that taking notes would just be a waste of paper. He tucked his notebook in his bag and turned to look out of the window. It was raining, but that wasn't what surprised him by a long shot. What surprised him was that an owl was sitting patiently in the rafters of one of the outside pavilions with a letter on its leg.

Hadrian felt his stomach get tight with nerves. He hadn't received a letter since he'd been here, and while he would be glad to get one from Ron or Hermione, neither of them were allowed to send him anything because of the possibility that they would accidentally reveal his location.

This meant that the owl wasn't from his friends, which meant that it was either from the Ministry or someone else who he probably wasn't so friendly with.

"I need to use the toilet." He felt himself saying. The teacher nodded and told him that in the future he could just leave. Hadrian thought he might take advantage of that blind trust.

Sort of like he was doing now. He walked quickly and quietly past the bathrooms and towards the nearest exit. He exited the building and made his way into the woods, deep enough that he wouldn't be seen, but not deep enough that he would get lost.

He heard the soft hooting of the owl as it landed on a branch near his head. He turned to the animal and didn't recognize it, which only made his suspicions stronger; it didn't have the mark of a Ministry owl.

Ignoring the warning bells that were going off in his head, he untied the letter and looked at it. He turned the envelope around in his hand, and hardly noticed as the owl flew off.

The envelope itself was totally normal, but that didn't mean anything in the Wizarding World.

He slowly opened the letter and felt the familiar heaviness of the parchment inside. He pulled out the paper and looked at the angular writing adorning it.

_Hello Hadrian, _

_You don't know me yet, but I think that if you give it a chance you'll find that we could be good friends. You see, I'm aware of the vampire problem here in Forks, and given that you're a Wizard, I figure it will be easier for us to take care of them together. _

_I could do it by myself, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to work with the famous Harry Potter. I'll be seeing you soon._

_Cheers, _

_ XJ_

Hadrian read the letter once over before groaning. Trouble always had to find him, didn't it?

"Why does everyone just assume I want to help them?" He grumbled before tucking the paper into his pocket and slipping back into the school. He entered the Latin classroom again, but didn't pay attention to anybody as he thought about his predicament.

Sure he didn't like the vampires, especially Edward, but that didn't mean he was going to kill them. Of course it seemed like the XJ bloke was going to do it anyway...and if he didn't tell the vampires would that make him an accomplice?

He heaved a sigh and laid his head on his desk as his mind swarmed with more and more possible scenarios. He supposed he should tell them, but which one of them would he tell?

The bell for lunch rang and Hadrian couldn't have been happier to get out of the Latin classroom. He needed some fresh air and some time to think. He was sure he had to tell the vampires, but that probably meant trouble for himself. He doubted whoever XJ was would be overly thrilled that he had revealed his intentions.

"Hadrian!" He turned around and saw the pixie-looking vampire coming up next to him. He withheld a groan and forced a pleasant look on his face.

"Alice," He greeted calmly. The problem with this vampire was that Hadrian actually wanted to like her. She had a nice disposition and the only thing really holding him off was the fact that he didn't trust her or any of her siblings. Even before Edward slipped into his head, he knew they were watching him.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" The hallway went silent and Hadrian was almost amused. He probably would've been if he weren't so surprised.

"What?" He groaned at his lack of eloquence. "Sorry, I mean, why?" He already knew he was going to refuse, but he was curious.

"Because I like you, silly. And everyone else does too." Alice said, gesturing towards the table where Rosalie, Jasper and Edward sat stoically while Emmett waved enthusiastically.

"Sorry. I was thinking of going outside." Hadrian saw the disbelieving look on her face and continued. "I like the rain."

"Oh, okay." Alice said cheerfully, but as she turned to walk away Hadrian felt himself stopping her.

"I-I do need to talk to one of you sometime soon though. But in private." Hadrian felt himself squeeze the parchment through the fabric of his jeans.

"Come to our house after school!" Alice grinned.

"Sorry I can't. Not today. I have plans with Bella." He lied. He wasn't ready to deal with all of them at once yet and he probably wouldn't be until he had time to practice his magic. He was sure he could take them, but seven to one was pushing it.

He returned to his path towards the exit and didn't look back until he was in the woods surrounding the school.

He pulled out the paper once again and read it over before shaking his head and putting it back in his pocket. Instead he decided to try and organize all the information he had on the vampires.

He knew they were a Coven of seven, but only five could pass for teenagers. He knew all of the kids, and he knew Carlisle was the dad because of the things he had learned from Bella and Charlie. He also knew the mother had an odd name that started with an E. That seemed to be a trend in the Cullen family.

He knew Carlisle was a doctor. He knew that Carlisle and his wife 'took in' all of the other vampires, but he didn't know why.

He knew Edward was an asshole who had a crooked grin and a knack for getting on people's bad sides. He could get into people's heads somehow. He also knew that Edward was smart enough, and was mostly quiet, but sarcastic at times.

He knew Jasper looked disgusted all the time, but wasn't actually a terrible vampire. He was mated to Alice who is the hyper and extroverted one.

Emmett was more brawn than brains, but seemed nice enough. He was mated with the Rosalie girl who seemed guarded all the time. He suspected something happened to her in the past, but he wasn't really all the interested in that.

He was more interested in how dangerous they were and how well they would be able to fight back whomever the XJ guy is. Not that he cared really.

He thought back on the information he had pulled forward and realized that he really didn't know all that much about them. Hopefully the XJ guy didn't either.

Hadrian pushed himself away from the tree he had been leaning on and turned back towards the school. On his way back he decided to think of the one thing he had been avoiding thinking of and that was how in the hell XJ knew what his real name was.

XJ must be someone who knew him in the UK because of the way he signed off on the letter, but other than that Hadrian had no idea who he was dealing with. He also didn't have many hints on how he knew his real name or where he was.

He felt nervous, but quickly pushed away his anxiety as he made his way towards his next class.

* * *

**A/N: As usual tell me of any grammatical or spelling mistake or if I totally messed something up. I'm searching for a beta still, but until then I appreciate you guys helping me out. I hope you like this chapter. Hadrian's can't get one thing solved before something else is thrown in his face. Anyways, I hope you liked it. **


	9. I Hate You, But I'll Save You

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I know a lot of you were really looking forward to this one so here it is. **

**Warnings: Mentions of Child abuse, torture. Slash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

Creative writing, Hadrian decided, was a useless class. Perhaps he was just bitter because of the three vampires in the room, but he was pretty sure he was being objective. The teacher excused herself as soon as class started and had yet to show back up twenty minutes later.

The other students were talking amongst themselves, but Hadrian and Bella sat at their desk in silence. It wasn't awkward; it was simply that there wasn't much to say.

Hadrian twitched when he turned towards Jasper and Alice and saw the pair staring at him, but managed to restrain himself from making an obscene hand gesture. Mainly because the blonde one, Rosalie, was sitting right behind him and he didn't fancy getting on her bad side.

She was certainly the most intimidating out of all the vampires, though he wasn't quite sure what it was about her that made it so. Maybe it's because she looked as if she wanted to rip his head of with her bare hands one moment, but in the next she looked at him as if she wanted to understand him, figure him out.

He shook his head and turned to study Bella, who was doodling in the margins of her notebook. She wasn't drawing anything in particular, just swirls and patterns. He looked at her profile and smiled a bit.

He really did like her. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. She was interesting.

"Sorry for the delay. I needed to speak with someone." The teacher said as an excuse, though it was evident from her dry voice and breath that she had been having a smoke. Hadrian examined her, though he wasn't overly impressed with what he found. She was a skinny woman, and she was also very tall. She had stringy blonde hair and murky brown eyes that seemed to sink in to her skull. Her pale skin seemed stretched over the bones in her face and she looked generally unpleasant.

She turned around and caught sight of Hadrian.

"We have a new student, I see. Would you care to introduce yourself?" The woman asked.

"Do I have a choice?" He muttered louder than he meant to, earning a few laughs from people around the room.

"You always have a choice, Mr. Potter." The teacher said, squishing her thin lips together. Hadrian was reminded of Dumbledore and had to hold back a groan.

"Hadrian Potter." He said flatly, tapping the fingers of his left hand on the desk as he fiddled with the pen in his right.

"Right then. Today class, you will pick a quote and for homework tonight you are to write about what you think the author means or how it relates to you."

Hadrian sighed, but was relieved that he got to spend the last thirty minutes of class pretending to read some book by Oscar Wilde. He remembered reading a few of his books while he was in tutoring with the tutor, and he actually liked the bloke.

Despite that, he was relieved when the bell rang to dismiss the class. He waited for Bella, but as soon as she was up he was out the door. He was glad Bella seemed as eager to get out of that class as he was. They walked quickly towards the biology classroom and slipped inside without so much as a glance towards the teacher.

Luckily, the teacher didn't seem to mind and continued fiddling with the microscope on his desk.

Hadrian scanned the room and saw that while he was observing the teacher, Bella had taken her seat next to Mike, leaving the only empty seat next to Edward Cullen.

He scowled, but walked towards the seat anyway, having no other choice, and sat down with a huff.

He ignored the vampire, who kept opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something.

"Alright! Pay attention, class. Today we are going to be going over the instructions for the dissection lab you will be completing next class." Hadrian blanched when he realized that he was going to have to dissect a frog or a cat or whatever the hell it was.

He heard a snort from beside him and turned to glare at the overly smug looking vampire. He didn't give the vampire time to react, before he started ignoring the creature again.

The teacher started droning about the dissection process and requirements, and Hadrian promptly zoned out and started thinking of more important things. Like how he was going to have to talk to the Cullen's about what he learned, or about how he needed to figure out who XJ was, or how he was going to have to lie to Bella when she asked why he was hanging out with the Cullens.

He groaned, and didn't even bother glaring when a few people turned to stare.

Class let out, and for the first time that day Hadrian didn't bolt from the room. Instead he tapped Edward on the shoulder and calmly walked out of the building, knowing the vampire would follow.

When he finally reached a suitable and relatively private corner under one of the overhangs adorning all of the school exits, he turned around and waited for the vampire to approach.

"Hadrian, about earlier, I-"

"I don't care. Shut up." Hadrian snapped, knowing he was being rude and decidedly more blunt than he usually was. "Look, I got a letter today and I need you to tell your family what is says."

Edward looked a suitable mixture of confused and worried as he waited for Hadrian to continue.

"Whoever wrote it is named XJ, and because the name doesn't mean anything to me, I assume it doesn't mean anything to you?" It wasn't really a question, but he got an affirmative nod from the vampire anyway. "Right, so apparently he knew of me back when I was in England, but he sort of wants me to join up with him to help kill your family or coven or whatever the hell you call yourselves." Hadrian hoped his pulsed remained steady so the vampire couldn't hear that he wasn't telling the whole truth. There was no way that he was going to reveal his true identity to the vampire and his family, especially since it was really only a minor detail.

"Why are you telling me this?" Edward asked, confusion on his face. Hadrian was starting to think that confusion was the only expression the creature knew how to show.

"Well I didn't think you'd fancy being slaughtered by a vampire hunter, but I could be wrong." He retorted dryly, adding an eye-roll for effect.

"But you hate us."

"No, you stupidly decided to assume that I hated you. I didn't hate you until you invited yourself into my head." Hadrian snapped, temper flaring at the fact that the stupid vampire couldn't just accept his help and be done with it.

"I was just doing what I th-" Edward started, but cut himself off when he saw that the shorter male was hardly listening. "I just wanted to make sure my family was safe."

Hadrian snorted, but didn't move to object to the vampire's claims. Instead, he turned on his heel and walked towards where Bella parked her car.

* * *

Edward made the decision not to tell his family what Hadrian had revealed to him until after they got home from school. He figured it was the least he could do for the human, given the fact that if he had told his siblings here, they would have cornered the wizard and forced him to spit up every last detail.

Well probably not Alice, but Rosalie would've made up for it.

The drive home from school with his siblings was as loud as ever. Alice and Emmett were arguing over something and Rosalie was cutting in with biting remarks every so often, but Edward was distracted. Jasper seemed to notice, but didn't bother mentioning it.

When they arrived back at their house they all exited the cars and walked inside.

"I talked to Hadrian today." Edward announced once they had all moved into the kitchen where Esme was watching a human cooking show.

"And?" Esme prompted, wanting to know more about the enigma.

"He got a letter sometime today from a person called XJ." He paused to see if any of his siblings or Esme knew of him, but receiving blank stares he continued. "He said XJ wanted to recruit him so they could hunt us down together."

The room was completely silent for a long time until Rosalie spoke. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"He told Edward, though. If he was going to take the person up on the offer, he wouldn't tell anyone." Alice answered. Everyone seemed to agree with her, but it didn't do much for their increased uneasiness.

"We need to find out more about him and where he stands with us." Esme concluded. She was starting to worry for the Wizard's safety just as much as the safety of her children. If he betrayed XJ like she suspected he had, then Hadrian was no doubt a target and as a human he was much easier to hurt.

Edward seemed to catch her drift and perked up. "We need to talk to him about this. He put himself in danger to help us. I don't think he's a threat." Edward said, refraining from mentioning that if anything, Hadrian was a threat to himself. He remembered the screaming from the other side of that wall, and how disheveled the black haired boy seemed when he made it out.

"Tomorrow at school then. We'll invite him over!" Alice grinned, wrapping her arms around Jasper's arm in a display of happiness that not even she truly felt.

"Tomorrow at school." Esme agreed, already thinking of questions she planned on asking the boy.

**A/N: So there's the chapter. The Cullen's know and now they're making plans to get Hadrian to talk to them. As always, review with any mistakes, spelling errors, etc. You can review for other reasons too, of course.**


	10. A Walk In The Woods

**A/N: I'm back. I know some of you are aching for longer chapters, and I'll try but I spend a lot of time doing school work because I'm a nerd. At least I update regularly, right? Also Piper-Tolkien is helping me edit at least this chapter, and maybe future ones as well. Anyways, off you go. **

**Warnings: The usual. Check previous chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since last week. Still don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Hey, Bella." Hadrian mumbled as he clambered into the large reddish truck.

"Hi, Hadrian" She responded. Hadrian pulled on his seat belt and ignored the awkward silence as she pulled out of the parking space. "I-Is there something wrong?" Hadrian glanced up, but saw that his cousin's face was as stoic as ever.

"No, it's just...no." Hadrian cut himself off gracelessly and turned to stare out the window in an attempt to stop further conversation.

"Okay." Bella said. Hadrian could almost feel her look at him, but didn't bother turning around to check. He knew she was curious, and knew that she would want answers, but he also knew she wouldn't press.

Besides, he couldn't get her involved in this, whatever it was.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, as it usually was and when Bella pulled into her driveway they both exited in silence.

"Bella? I'm going out for a walk okay?" Hadrian asked, ripping himself from Bella's side when they reached the doorstep. His cousin looked at the sky and back at him with an expression similar to incredulity, before shrugging and walking inside.

Hadrian put his book bag back in the car and pulled out his wand, which while probably unnecessary, he still carried it everywhere.

He set off towards the woods with a leisurely, but purposeful pace. He didn't have to walk far before the hard concrete turned into soft dirt and wet leaves.

He walked on a trail for a while, before deciding that after twenty minutes of walking he was far enough away from the rest of the town to practice without being caught. Just to be safe, he walked a few minutes off trail, marking the trees with weak cutting curses as he went.

Neville would kill him, but as far as Neville was concerned, he had just disappeared. He felt a twinge in his heart knowing that aside from most of the Weasley's and Hermione, no one knew where he was. And no one was allowed to contact him.

He ran a hand through his hair, before tucking his wand into his back pocket. He stared at the tree in front of him and lifted his hand. He calmed his breathing and tried to feel the magic inside him, but finding and isolating something that has always been there is hard. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the slight thrumming that he felt somewhere in his chest cavity.

When he finally locked himself onto the comforting feeling, he tried to mentally push it towards his fingers. Ever so slowly he managed to achieve that feeling of pushing and when it reached his fingers, he visualized what he wanted to happen.

He saw a soft spurt of yellow shoot into the tree and cleave it in half. When he released the image, he also released his hold on the magic at the same time, like he had been taught. He heard the impact, but when he looked at what he had done he found that he hadn't done any more damage than one blow of an ax would achieve.

He groaned and tried to focus in on the feeling again. He caught it followed the same process he did the previous time, but the result was the same.

He tried again, and again over the next fifty minutes, but by the end he hadn't achieved more than the equivalent of two blows of an ax.

Improvement was improvement though and he wouldn't let himself be discouraged. He pulled out his wand and finished the job with little effort.

He tucked the wand back into his pocket and started on the way home, watching the sky as he went. It was getting dark.

Hadrian wasn't lost, he had simply misplaced himself. He had made his way back to the main trail, but the main trail was little more than a commonly used route by deer. With little foot traffic, there was little to distinguish it from the rest of the forest floor, and it became increasingly more difficult to do so in the quickly dimming light.

The sun was below the tree line and the sky was a dirty dark gray color that didn't look all that promising.

He had his wand out but despite the numerous point-me spells he had tried, he was simply too exhausted to cast an effective one. For most people, spending fifty minutes continuously practicing magic _with_ wands was exhausting, and doing it without one was simply unthinkable. Hadrian wasn't most people, but he still had limits.

Finally giving in to his growing anxiety he sat down and curled in on himself. He needed to calm himself down so he could think, and he couldn't do that with the possibility of him continuing to walk and get himself more lost. He growled into his hands as he scooted back so that he could rest on a tree.

He probably had enough energy to cast a weak _lumos_, so light wasn't really problem, but light would do nothing if he couldn't figure out where he was going.

He thought about the route he had taken and belatedly realized that he probably should have marked all the trees he passed, instead of just the ones on the offshoot trail he had made to his practice area.

He was about to groan again when a sound made him stop. He listened to the rustling and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He pulled out his wand and tried to remain as quiet as he could as he slowly lifted himself from the ground.

"Hello, Harry." Hadrian whipped around and pointed his wand in the direction the voice had come from. A lumos charm flickered to life on the top of his wand so that he could just make out a slim, but masculine frame on the other side of the clearing.

"XJ." It was a guess, but he highly doubted he was wrong. The man knew his name, and if that weren't enough the thick English accent certainly was.

"Indeed." Hadrian stiffened as the man walked forward, but didn't make a move to step back, not that he could anyway, given that his back was already pushed against a tree.

The man continued to step forwards until he was in the lighted area of Hadrian's lumos charm. Hadrian could make out reddish brown eyes, pale skin and jaw length silver hair. He could also see that the man was wearing muggle clothing that didn't see for someone who evidently spent their time hunting vampires. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans and ratty greying sneakers.

"Are you a wizard?" He asked when it looked like the older man wasn't going to give anything else up.

"No. I'm not even human." Hadrian could tell he wanted to continue, but wouldn't until he was asked. Deciding to humor the man, mostly for his own benefit, he obliged.

"What are you?"

"I'm a krusnik." Hadrian vaguely remembered learning about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but they were guaranteed they would never run into one. The species is almost extinct, because they're food source is too.

"That explains the vampire hunter part, then." Krusnik feed on the blood of vampires, which is technically their venom. "And the silver hair."

Hadrian knew it wasn't the time for joking, but being stuck in the woods at night with a potentially hostile, and definetly dangerous creature was making him nervous.

Krusnik were particularly dangerous because they were exactly like vampires, but they could turn into an animal and usually a dangerous one.

"Yes...so have you thought about my offer?" Hadrian knew he was going to ask, he was just hoping he wouldn't.

"Obviously. It was only just slightly intriguing and by that I mean ominous." Hadrian didn't lower his wand as moved away from the tree slightly so he could make an escape should the need arrive. He wouldn't kid himself into thinking he could get very far, but he'd die trying.

"I did not mean for it to be so, I just wanted my offer to be known." The man replied.

"I'm sure." Hadrian retorted as he continued backing away from the silver haired man.

"Your decision?"

"That depends on what you'd do if I said no." Hadrian answered. He knew he would never agree, but finding out what would happen to him could never hurt.

"I'll give you a few more days to decide," The taller man said, ignoring Hadrian's question with a small, knowing smile.

"But what if I say no." Hadrian pushed. He needed answers, not questions.

"I guess you'll find out in a few days." The Krusnik smirked. "Your house is that way, by the way."

Hadrian looked in the general direction of the creature's hand and was happy, but chagrined to see that he could just make out the roof of the house he had passed on his way in to the woods.

"Thanks," He grumbled, turning to look at the silver-haired man, only to see that said man had disappeared. Not even footprints were left to indicate that he had even been there at all.

Hadrian heaved a sigh and once again questioned what he had gotten himself into. He had a sneaking suspicion that he had indeed gotten himself into something, because he highly doubted that should he decline the creature's offer, it would go unpunished.

He started off towards the house and was out of the woods in less then ten minutes.

In another ten minutes he was back at the Swan's and a few minutes after that he was stopped in his tracks by an upset Charlie Swan.

"Where were you?" Charlie asked as he walked to his normal place at the kitchen table.

"Out. I mean, I was in the woods. Outside." Hadrian stammered awkwardly.

"Bella said you went right after school. It's 7:30." Charlie said. His voice betrayed nothing, but Hadrian could tell he was going to need to explain himself.

"I went on a walk because I was sort of stressed, but there wasn't really a good trail and then I got lost." It felt bad lying to Charlie, but he wasn't sure how the police officer would take it if he had mentioned he had met a silver haired creature out to kill a bunch of vampires while he had been practicing witchcraft in the woods.

"Right." He could tell Charlie knew he was hiding something. "Well, be more careful next time. And get yourself something to eat. I've got work."

Hadrian didn't bother dragging on the conversation by assuring Charlie that he'd be more careful or by saying he wasn't hungry. Instead he waited for the man to leave before he headed back outside and grabbed his book bag from Bella's truck.

He climbed the stairs in silence and walked to his room.

"Hey Bella," He said as he walked passed her room. In return he got a muffled response that he couldn't quite make out.

He held back a chuckle as he opened the door to his bedroom and put his book bag on his desk. He pulled off his shirt and jeans, deciding that he would take a shower in the morning.

He pulled on a pair of sleep pants, and decided to go shirtless because of the relatively warm weather.

He flopped himself onto his bed and pulled open his book bag to get started on homework that for once he was grateful for; it meant he had to focus on things besides the Cullen's, or Edward or XJ.


	11. Visiting Vampires

**A/N: Alright I don't have much to say, so here's the next Chapter. Once again it was beta read by Piper-Tolkien. Sorry for the late update; I was in NYC over the weekend and didn't have internet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Warnings: Same as usual**

**)()(*&^%$# #$%^&*(OIUYTDSDXCVBNMKJHYGFDSXCVBN**

Hadrian woke up later than he would've liked to, but given his little adventure the night before he supposed a little more sleep than usual was warranted. He slipped out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with clockwork like designs on it, before heading to the shower.

When he got into the bathroom the mirror was still foggy from when Bella must've taken her shower. He wiped his hands on the mirror and cleared a space for him to see his body. He was still as skinny as ever, but his muscles were still there, as were the scars. He winced and turned himself so he could see the various scars on his back.

A few were random, but many of them were cut in perfectly symmetrical, planned out vertical and horizontal lines.

He pulled his gaze away from the mirror before he could remember and quickly turned on the shower water. He stepped inside almost immediately after dropping his pants, despite the fact that the water was already cooled down again after Bella's shower.

He didn't spend anytime enjoying the water like he normally would, and quickly went to work on shampooing his hair and washing his body.

He was out of the shower, fully dressed and spitting his toothpaste into the sink a few minutes later.

"Hadrian! Come on, buddy!" Hadrian hurried down the steps and met Charlie at the bottom with a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Sorry...I was a little distracted." He mumbled, holding back the flinch when Charlie patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us. Get yourself something to eat." Charlie smiled, before adding that he had to go to work and might not be back until late.

Hadrian walked into the kitchen and had to avoid the apple that was thrown at him. He turned to see an amused looking Bella at the kitchen table.

"Fast reflexes. One more thing I know about you." She smiled and Hadrian set himself down next to her.

"Yeah? And what else is on your list?" He asked, honestly curious. Bella grabbed a strand of her wet hair and twirled it around her finger as a thoughtful look came to her face.

"Well I know you're from somewhere in England, and that you like foxes and the color red. I know you're clumsy and have something against Edward Cullen," She raised an eyebrow, having noticed the widening of Hadrian's eyes.

"How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to pick up...You're the only non-Cullen he talks to, but you avoid him like the plague" Hadrian shrugged a little sheepishly, but refused to answer the questioning look in Bella's eyes. He couldn't tell her why he was avoiding Edward without sounding totally mental.

"What else?" He asked, as he picked his stuff up and followed Bella out to the car.

"Not much, in all honesty." Bella said, a shy smile showing on her lips as she started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Hadrian watched her and knew that it was taking a lot out of her to be so talkative.

"Well I'm a pretty boring person, in all honesty," He said with a slight grin.

"Somehow I doubt that." Bella retorted with a slight huff, before nearly joking on her own tongue. "Oh right, hey, um I was going to hang out with Jacob...after school today, so do you wanna take my car back?"

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the slight blush on Bella's cheeks, but answered without teasing her. "Yeah, sure."

He decided not to mention that he'd only driven a car by himself twice, and that was during his tutoring sessions when they'd forged his fake license. And he wasn't counting the incident in his second year of Hogwarts because he had had Ron with him during that.

When they pulled into the school lot, they parted ways and Hadrian headed for math.

Hadrian walked into math and ignored Edward as he took his seat. He pulled out his books and lay his head down on them, even though he wasn't really tired.

In fact, he mostly did it so that he could avoid looking at the vampire.

"Hadrian," He heard from next to him, but he still ignored the voice. He may not be as angry as he was before, but he certainly wasn't going to go and forgive the creature. "Hadrian,"

Hadrian's eye twitched, and he couldn't help but to turn around and glare at the incessant vampire, who by the bug-eyed look on his face and the outreached hand, was about to touch him.

"What?" He snapped, his usual morning irritability showing up once again.

"I wanted to say that I'm so-"

"I know you're sorry." Hadrian interrupted with an exasperated sigh. "And I know that you mean it, but I also know that I'm not ready to deal with you."

"You mean forgive me?" Edward asked.

"Deal with. Forgiveness comes later." Hadrian snorted, before turning his eyes back to his books. "Why do you want my forgiveness anyway?"

Edward was silent, and for the first time since he had met the vampire, he wished he wasn't. He was legitimately curious as to why his forgiveness meant so much to the vampire.

His thoughts were interrupted before he could think of any possible motives by the teacher calling for attention.

He let out a sigh, as he readied himself for the inevitably boring lesson ahead.

Hadrian managed to avoid almost everyone he knew throughout all of his morning classes and lunch by strategically planning trips to the bathroom, and walking the long way to all of his classes.

He really did not want to deal with the Cullen's. After Edward's attempt to apologize, which was weird enough, Alice kept trying to talk to him during history and even though she was easy enough to ignore, Rosalie staring holes into the back of his head wasn't.

They wanted something, and he didn't know what it was. Nor did he want to find out, even though he knew he would have to talk to them eventually anyway about what he had learned the night before.

He let a groan pass from his lips as he collapsed against the wall of the school in frustration. It was raining, but he didn't really care because he was outside.

He also knew that he would have to go inside in a few minutes or he'd be late for his English class.

Another groan escaped him.

After a few moments of muttering under his breath in an attempt to motivate himself, he straightened up and headed inside.

Once inside he was pleased to see that the hallways were still fairly crowded, which meant it would be significantly easier to hide on his way to English class.

He didn't let his guard down until he was safely behind his desk in the English classroom and had spotted all three of the vampires he shared the class with on the other side of the room.

He let out a sigh, and smiled slightly when Bella sat down next to him. She smiled back, but didn't bother saying anything but a quick, "Hey." That was fine with Hadrian though, because he was observing the room again, a habit that'd been shoved down his throat during the war.

The teacher was gone, though that wasn't unexpected, and two students were missing. Nothing had really changed in the room, but the desks had shifted positions a little bit, though that was probably because people shifted them when they sat down or stood up. Papers still littered the walls and the floor, but that also wasn't really unexpected.

He was glancing around the walls again when he accidentally made eye-contact with Rosalie. He was expecting a glare or an eye roll, but instead he saw something akin to understanding and that confused him more than anything.

What could she possibly know about him that would make her think she understood him? He frowned, and turned his attention away from her and back to his desk.

He really wished the teacher would show up.

Jasper watched the interaction between Rosalie and Hadrian with fascination. He felt the empathy coming off in near waves from Rosalie and he had to wonder what she saw.

He of course felt the hurt coming from the wizard, and he could feel the loss, the guilt and the shame, but he had no idea what caused those feelings and could only conclude that they came from somewhere in his past.

He had a hard time not thinking about his own past where he had felt those same emotions after the war when he was dealing with Hadrian.

It made it hard to even be in the same vicinity as the wizard sometimes.

He could also feel the irritation and annoyance whenever Edward came up to try and talk to him, but more than that he felt the hurt of betrayal and bitterness whirling around the green-eyed teenager.

Hadrian was complicated and that was one thing about him that Jasper knew for sure. He wanted to know why Hadrian hurt all the time and why he felt shame and anger and what had happened in his past to make those emotions prominent. But those things could wait until they were in the wizard's good graces.

Rosalie watched the wizard in interest. He was scrawny and he looked like he'd be annoying, but there was also the look of pain in his eyes whenever he got lost in thought. She doubted he even knew it was shining through.

It meant that he was still innocent enough not to be on guard all the time. Not like her.

Though given the tenseness of his shoulders when he walked in a crowded hallway, or the way he immediately scanned every room he walked into made her wonder if he was really as unmarred by the world as he seemed to be.

She watched as he tapped his pencil on the desk in boredom, and remembered that she wanted to hate him.

She watched his irritatingly verdant eyes move in time with the pencil, and his knee bobbing in a steady rhythm under his desk and for a moment it was easy to. But then she saw the endearing crinkle of his nose when he accidentally broke his pencil in half, and the mischievous glint in his eye when he stole one of the Swan girl's.

She lifted her gaze up when the teacher entered the room, and rolled her eyes at the nearly senile woman.

She turned her attention back to the wizard and saw that he was going through the motions of getting his stuff out, but looked on edge.

She didn't bother worrying about it; if it were important she would find out about it eventually.

Hadrian exited the English classroom with Bella so that they could walk to Biology together, but before he even had the chance to fully throw his bag over his shoulder, he was cornered by Alice and separated from Bella.

Bella walked on by with only a raised eyebrow. He glared after her before turning his attention to the short vampire that was currently pushing him against a locker.

"What?" He snapped, eyeing the hall way longingly.

"Hi Hadrian!" Alice chirped, backing up slightly so that the slightly taller male could stand up straight.

"Hi?" He stammered, his face heating up in embarrassment as heads turned to watch them.

"Can you come to our house after school?" She asked, though Hadrian was sure that it wasn't a question. It didn't matter anyway though, because one way or another he was going to have to talk to them about XJ...or have their deaths on his head.

"Fine." He grumbled, but seeing the shocked look on her face he found himself smiling a little bit. She didn't think he'd give in so easily.

It meant that he was at least building a little bit of a reputation.

"Good! Then I'll pick you up after your class." She was down the hallway before he could remind her that he was a big boy and could find his way to their ridiculously out-of-place on his own.

Biology was as awkward as ever, but it passed quickly enough, especially since Edward was no longer trying to apologize every time there was a lull in the discussion.

He walked out of the classroom and was glad to see that Alice wasn't there yet. He wasn't planning on waiting.

He followed Bella towards her car, but Jacob intercepted her before she could get there. Hadrian grinned at her startled yelp, and gave a half-wave to Jacob before continuing on his way to Bella's car.

"Hadrian!" Hadrian groaned and turned around to see Edward and Alice walking towards him with identical expressions of confusion.

"I have to drive Bella's car. She's going home with a friend." He said, answering before they could ask.

"Oh." Alice said, pausing once she was next to the black haired male. "Well, then you can follow us. Edward can ride with you." She seemed unnecessarily proud of herself and Hadrian was about to tell her so when she skipped off towards the corner of the parking lot where her siblings were waiting.

Hadrian glanced at Edward, and saw that the vampire looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Get in." He grumbled, as he walked over to his side of the car and unlocked it.

He was in the car and had the keys in the ignition by the time the vampire seemed to register the fact that he was actually being allowed into the car. "Would you hurry up?"

"Sorry." Edward said. Hadrian rolled his eyes, but pulled out of the parking spot nonetheless.

"So where do I go?" Edward gave Hadrian brief and relatively basic directions that he had to repeat a few times along the way, but eventually they made it to the Cullen's house.

Hadrian would've been impressed by it if he hadn't seen Malfoy Manor, or really any wizarding buildings, but it was still nice for a muggle house.

It was also a lot larger than the other houses in town and Hadrian wondered if they had it built for them as opposed to moving in like most people would. It would explain the nice house in the middle of the woods that a coven of vampires just happened to live in.

He parked the car, but left the keys in the ignition; who knows if he'd have to make a quick escape. Of course, he could technically apparate away, but he didn't want to know what Bella would do to him if he left her car at the Cullen's house.

He hopped out of the car and gestured in a somewhat exasperated manner for Edward to do the same. Either the vampire really didn't want to piss him off again, or he had no backbone.

It was hard to tell.

"This way." Edward murmured in that quite voice of his, just as the other cars pulled into the driveway. Hadrian tensed, the reality of the situation finally sinking in.

He was surrounded by vampires who could kill him. He could kill them too, but he wasn't sure he could take on five at once, and he knew that there were two others around somewhere as well.

He watched as Emmett and Rosalie got out of a car, and as Jasper and Alice got out of another.

"Hadrian." Edward said, gesturing for the shorter boy to follow him inside. Hadrian walked behind him, but didn't let his guard down, especially when the other four fell into step behind him.

Edward opened the door for him and not a second later he was officially standing in the Cullen's home.

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long. This is also the unbeta'd version so I'll have that up once she gets it back to me, but I felt like you guys should have at least something. **


End file.
